Io, tu e loro
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Primo Cavallone x Alaudi. Anualmente a Família organiza um baile para receber os poderosos Chefes italianos. Neste ano, para seis pessoas, nada será impossível. Porque no Natal tudo o que queremos é estar ao lado daqueles que amamos...
1. Ivan e Alaudi

**- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem a Amano Akira;**  
**- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;**  
**- A fanfic é continuação de "Between you and me" e "Family Business";**  
**- A fanfic tem um timeskip de 10 anos;**  
**- Io, tu e loro = Eu, tu e eles, respectivamente.**

* * *

**Ivan e Alaudi**

"É impossível, esqueça."

A negação não foi dita de maneira sutil ou com palavras polidas. O tom de voz saiu baixo, como era seu costume, mas cada letra pareceu possuir a teimosia e certa negatividade que emanava diariamente daquela pessoa. Aquela era a segunda vez que tocavam no assunto, e a segunda vez que recebia tal resposta. Intimamente ele esperava que pudesse contornar a situação, talvez com um pouco mais de insistência e em um momento oportuno. A realidade, porém, não se mostrou doce ou até mesmo propicia a mudanças milagrosas de personalidade. Os olhos cor de mel se fecharam e Ivan soltou um baixo suspiro. _Se ele me disse "não" _nesse_ tipo de situação, então não existe mais conversa. A_ língua tocou seus próprios lábios, umedecendo-os. _Eu ainda posso sentir o gosto do beijo. O gosto _dele_. Se Alaudi não me disse "sim" após fazermos amor, não há jeito de dobrar esse homem._

"Entendo, entendo." _Não entendo, não entendo!_ "Mas será que você não poderia sequer cogitar aparecer por alguns minutos? Giot––"

"Você por acaso perdeu a audição?" A punhalada em forma de frase atingiu o moreno em cheio. Seus lábios formaram um amargo sorriso. _Você mereceu, tolo!_ "Eu já disse que não irei participar de festa alguma. Eu venho dizendo isso todas as vezes que você me convidou. Até quando teremos essa conversa inútil?"

O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu os olhos devagar, encarando a janela parcialmente aberta diante de seus olhos. As cortinas claras dançavam, tocadas pelo vento frio de dezembro que entrava por aquela abertura. O cômodo não estava gelado até cinco minutos atrás, quando ele possuía seu amante naquela cama de tamanho mediano, ouvindo os gemidos ecoarem pelo pequeno cômodo. Entretanto, o calor, a proximidade e a intimidade pareciam ter fugido pela janela e corrido para algum beco sujo e escuro de Roma. Porque, ali, naquele quarto, tudo o que o recebia eram palavras mais frias que o próprio inverno.

"Faça como quiser." A resposta saiu séria. O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Ivan e sua mão abaixou-se até o chão, segurando sua calça que estivera jogada. "Fique aqui, congelando e sozinho. Eu não me importo! E-Eu irei dormir na sala!"

O moreno ficou em pé, vestindo a peça de roupa com uma desnecessária rapidez. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e sua cabeça virou-se levemente. _Por que você não me impede, Alaudi?!_ O louro estava na mesma posição, sentado em sua cama, e o cobertor omitindo o que deveria ser omitido. Seu rosto ainda estava vermelho por causa do _exercício_, mas seus olhos azuis pareciam frios e distantes.

"Eu falei sério! E-Eu estou indo, ouviu?"

O Guardião da Nuvem o seguiu com os olhos, vendo-o dar a volta na cama e parar ao lado da porta. O Chefe dos Cavallone apertou os olhos, pegando uma grossa manta que estava ao pé da cama e saindo do cômodo com passos largos e firmes. O pedaço de pano foi passado ao redor de seus ombros conforme Ivan cruzava o corredor, na direção da sala de estar. _Por Deus, está muito frio._ A escuridão parcial não o impediu de encarar o sofá, e aquela visão o desanimou de imediato. _Frio, frio, frio! _O moreno caminhou até a lareira, acendendo-a e passando as mãos ao redor de seus ombros, esfregando-os e tentando esquentar-se. _Alaudi é muito cruel. Como ele pôde me deixar dormir aqui?_ Os olhos cor de mel fitaram o corredor, em uma das extremidades da sala, e a total ausência de seu amante o fez suspirar triste.

Aquela situação havia se iniciado há duas semanas, quando Ivan mencionou com o Inspetor de Polícia sobre o baile de Natal. O evento anual sediado pela Família era conhecido por todos os mafiosos italianos e aguardado por todos os Chefes. Na noite do dia 24 de dezembro, a mansão dos Cavallone se abria para Chefes, subordinados e vizinhos dos vilarejos. O jardim era enfeitado, as mesas eram postas e por horas não havia nada além de comidas, bebidas e risadas. Não seria necessário mencionar que Alaudi nunca fez parte naquela celebração. Em nove anos – tempo esse que os dois estavam juntos – o louro não pisava os pés na propriedade durante o Natal, reaparecendo, talvez, na manhã do dia seguinte. O moreno sempre insistiu, perguntou várias vezes, mas aceitou de bom grado as negativas do Guardião da Nuvem. Todavia, naquele ano, o Chefe dos Cavallone deixou que o assunto ganhasse proporções muito maiores do que o necessário e, no final, nas duas tentativas que teve para persuadir seu amante, os dois acabaram se desentendendo, exatamente como havia acontecido há poucos segundos. _Por que ele não entende?_ O sofá era macio, mas desconfortável para um homem do seu tamanho. A manta era quente, mas não o suficiente para aquecer seu corpo e seu coração. E, deitado no sofá, Ivan fechou os olhos e se arrependeu de ter deixado o quarto.

**x**

Os passos foram ouvidos antes de chegarem até a beirada do sofá, mas o moreno permaneceu de olhos fechados. Ele sentiu a proximidade e a sensação de que seu corpo e alma conheciam a pessoa que havia parado ao seu lado.

"Volte para o quarto. Você ficará doente se dormir aqui." O mesmo tom de voz sério e impositivo declamou aquele preocupado aviso.

Não houve resposta. O Chefe dos Cavallone fingiu dormir. Por um momento ele quase, realmente, caiu no sono, mas havia verdade nas palavras de seu amante. Seu corpo estava frio e nem mesmo o calor da lareira foi suficiente para aquecer a sala. _Pode não parecer, mas eu também tenho o meu orgulho._ Ivan fechou ainda mais os olhos, como se aquela fosse uma competição para ver quem era o mais teimoso.

"Pare de agir como uma criança e vá para o quarto." Alaudi insistiu, mas suas palavras encontraram nada além do silêncio e o mais puro fingimento.

O moreno permaneceu imóvel, esperando que sua companhia desistisse e retornasse para o quarto. Ele se arrastaria até a lareira e passaria a noite deitado ao lado e, talvez, conseguisse sobreviver àquela noite. O barulho da madeira queimando era o único som audível no cômodo até um suspiro do louro cortar o silêncio. O Guardião da Nuvem inclinou-se, ficando sobre o Chefe dos Cavallone. O sofá não era largo e seria impossível comportar dois homens deitados lado a lado, mas havia espaço para apoiar a mão e o joelho direitos.

"Ivan, você está sendo tolo... de novo." A voz do Inspetor de Polícia soou mais baixa. Ela não continha o autoritarismo de outrora.

"Não estou." Ivan respondeu apenas para contrariar aquela pessoa. Seus olhos se abriram e ele corou um pouco ao notar a proximidade entre eles. "Você é muito teimoso, Alaudi. Tudo o que eu quero é poder passar o Natal ao seu lado. Nós nunca fizemos isso."

Alaudi desviou os olhos e o moreno inclinou-se à frente, sentando-se no sofá. Suas mãos puxaram seu amante, fazendo-o sentar-se sobre seu colo, com um joelho de cada lado. O louro não pareceu se importar com aquele gesto ou posição.

"Eu não quero ir e também não _posso_ ir. Pense, Ivan." O Guardião da Nuvem o encarou diretamente. "As pessoas não podem me ver em sua casa. Nós não estamos em posições favorecidas. O seu mundo e o meu são completamente opostos."

O Chefe dos Cavallone manteve a mesma expressão vaga. Ele sabia daquilo. O pensamento de que ambos eram extremidades opostas profissionalmente falando já cruzara sua mente, e, infelizmente, aquele assunto não poderia ser mudado ou simplesmente ignorado. _Ele trabalha para a polícia, eu sou um mafioso. Isso nunca mudará. As pessoas jamais entenderiam. _Ivan subiu as mãos pelas coxas do Inspetor, sorrindo de canto ao ver que ele vestia apenas uma camisa branca._ Minha camisa..._

"Eu não estou falando para você descer, dançar e rir com os convidados." A visão daquela cena o fez quase gargalhar. Era definitivamente impossível. "Apenas esteja lá. Eu sei que é egoísmo pedir que fique no quarto, mas é tão triste retornar e não vê-lo ali, Alaudi." O moreno esboçou um meio sorriso. "É sua família também. Eu quero que sempre tenha consciência de que nós precisamos de você. Eu, Francis, Catarina, Giuseppe..." O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou sério, mas foi impossível. Ele queria rir, gargalhar daquela parte, mas jamais perderia a chance de poder _brincar_ um pouco com aquela pessoa. "... Mario. Mario sente _muito_ a sua falta, Alaudi."

"Para o inferno você e aquele ruivo insolente." O louro apertou as bochechas de Ivan com ambas as mãos, mas sem força, apenas provocando-o. A gargalhada do moreno ecoou pela sala e naquele momento ambos souberam que qualquer desentendimento havia sido esquecido. "Eu não irei, mas estarei lá no almoço do dia seguinte. É o máximo que posso fazer."

"Eu entendo." O Chefe dos Cavallone tocou as próprias bochechas. Naquele momento ele realmente entendia. "Francesco está nervoso sobre o almoço. Ontem ele repassou várias vezes o cardápio e foi interessante vê-lo preocupado."

"É a primeira vez que ele fica responsável por alguma coisa. É natural." Havia certo orgulho no tom de voz do Guardião da Nuvem.

"A sua ideia foi excelente. Obrigado." Ivan trouxe uma das mãos de seu amante até seus lábios, beijando-a devagar. "Eu não teria pensado em tal coisa."

"Claro que não, você é tolo e estúpido." O Inspetor de Polícia ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele falava como Catarina. "O garoto não pode assumir responsabilidades sem aviso prévio. Organizar o almoço de Natal pode parecer simples e trivial, mas não é. Todos os subordinados estarão observando e esperando como o futuro herdeiro irá se sair. Sem contar que Francesco precisará tomar decisões e pensar pelo coletivo."

"Eu adoro quando você fala dessa maneira." O moreno segurou a cintura de Alaudi, trazendo-o mais para perto. Era tentador estar naquela posição, ainda mais sabendo que o homem que estava por cima não vestia absolutamente nada por baixo da camisa.

O louro deu de ombros, pousando as mãos sobre os ombros do Chefe dos Cavallone. A mão direita de Ivan segurou a camisa branca, puxando seu amante para baixo e beijando-o de leve. Sua língua deslizou vagarosamente para dentro da boca do Guardião da Nuvem, sendo recebida prontamente. A carícia então se tornou mais ousada e o moreno aproveitou a chance para tocar o Inspetor de Polícia. Seus dedos seguraram o membro de Alaudi, masturbando-o devagar e sentindo-o crescer. A respiração de sua companhia se tornou um pouco mais alta conforme o Chefe dos Cavallone aumentava a velocidade. Sua mão moveu-se um pouco mais para baixo após alguns minutos, encontrando a entrada do louro. Um de seus dedos o penetrou sem muito esforço devido aos orgasmos anteriores.

O Guardião da Nuvem deixou escapar um gemido baixo ao sentir-se invadido, erguendo um pouco o corpo e permitindo aquele toque tão íntimo. Ivan umedeceu os lábios com a própria língua, adicionando outro dedo e penetrando o Inspetor de Polícia com insistência.

"N-Não..." Alaudi inclinou-se para frente e seu peito encostou-se ao rosto do moreno. Os gemidos se tornaram mais intensos e altos quando o Chefe dos Cavallone adicionou um terceiro dedo e começou a penetrá-lo com mais frequência.

"Não?"

A voz de Ivan soou abafada e seus lábios encontraram facilmente o mamilo esquerdo de seu amante, descoberto por causa da camisa aberta. Seus dentes o mordiscaram com força e o louro gemeu mais alto. O moreno repetiu o gesto, sentindo-se ainda mais excitado ao notar o pré-orgasmo pingar da ereção de seu amante até sua calça.

"Certo..." O Chefe dos Cavallone tentou parecer o mais sério possível, retirando seus dedos de dentro do Guardião da Nuvem. Sua companhia o olhou no mesmo instante. O rosto vermelho e os olhos embaçados de pura luxúria. "Vamos dormir então! Eu estou pronto para ir para o quarto."

Ivan fez menção de ficar em pé, apenas para ser empurrado com força contra o sofá. A expressão do Inspetor de Polícia tornou-se séria e com um movimento rápido ele retirou a camisa branca e a jogou ao chão. O moreno adoraria poder brincar e provocar seu amante um pouco mais. Intimamente, ele amava deixar aquela pessoa no limite, especialmente quando o assunto era sexual. Alaudi era extremamente fraco ao prazer, tornando-se excitado com um simples beijo. Entretanto, as brincadeiras nunca surtiam efeito por muito tempo, pois o próprio Chefe dos Cavallone não conseguia resistir aquele homem. Suas mãos abriram os botões da calça e seu corpo arrastou-se um pouco para baixo, o suficiente para que o louro pudesse posicionar-se melhor sobre seu colo, guiando a ereção até sua entrada e se sentando de uma vez. Uma onda de eletricidade percorreu o corpo de Ivan, fazendo-o gemer deliciosamente alto.

O Guardião da Nuvem arqueou as costas, virando o pescoço para trás e deixando sua voz ecoar sem pudor pela sala. As mãos do moreno seguraram a cintura de sua companhia, erguendo aquele corpo e descendo-o novamente. O Inspetor de Polícia voltou a gemer e segurou os ombros do Chefe dos Cavallone com ambas as mãos. Ivan sorriu para si mesmo, sabendo que dali em diante seu amante seria responsável pelo show. Aquela era a posição favorita de Alaudi, embora ele jamais assumisse em voz alta. O próximo movimento partiu do louro, que se sentou com pressa e necessidade. O ritmo foi imposto em poucos minutos, e o moreno não se lembrava mais de discussão ou festa ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse permitir que sua ereção invadisse aquele pálido e erótico corpo, em movimentos constantes e profundos. O relógio em cima da lareira marcava pouco mais de 2 horas da manhã, porém, para os dois amantes, a noite havia apenas recomeçado...

**x**

O Chefe dos Cavallone entrou em dias extremamente ocupados após a rápida visita à casa de Alaudi. Os dois geralmente se encontravam na mansão, mas vez ou outra utilizavam a residência do louro como um local mágico e especial, onde sabiam que não seriam importunados por adolescentes ou crianças briguentas, que achavam que os dois tinham o dom de resolver qualquer problema. Ivan cruzou os braços e franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando não perder a linha calma e pacífica. Diante de seus olhos acontecia mais um desentendimento desnecessário e, infelizmente, ele não tinha seu amado e precioso amante para colocar panos quentes na situação.

"Você é tão estúpido, Francis! Nem todo mundo gosta de cordeiro. Eu _odeio_ cordeiros. E Giuseppe só come porque você não o deixa em paz!"

"Por que é que você está se metendo sua enxerida? Ninguém pediu a sua opinião! Por que não sobe e vai brincar de boneca? Isso aqui é assunto de gente grande!"

"Eu não brinco de boneca e você é estúpido, Francis!" Catarina bateu de leve com as mãos sobre a mesa e lançou um mortal olhar para o irmão. "Boa sorte estragando esse estúpido almoço."

A garota deixou a sala de jantar com passos firmes e o moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, seguindo-a com os olhos. O herdeiro da Família suspirou, encarando a lista sobre a mesa e segurando a cabeça com ambas as mãos, como se estivesse com um grande problema.

"Ela estava certa? Todos odeiam cordeiro?" A voz do rapaz de cabelos castanhos soou grossa, mas baixa. Ele estava visivelmente desanimado.

_Eu não posso passar a mão na cabeça dele._ O Chefe dos Cavallone odiava aquela parte. Intimamente, ele queria sentar ao lado do filho e ajudá-lo com o cardápio, mas não podia. _Eu prometi a Alaudi que apenas assistiria. Essa é a primeira missão de Francis e ele precisa aprender com seus erros e acertos. Só esperemos que os erros não sejam muito numerosos..._

A porta lateral foi aberta e uma das empregadas trouxe uma bandeja de prata. Ela foi pousada em frente a Francesco e, quando a tampa foi retirada, um suculento pedaço de cordeiro assado surgiu em seu campo de visão. A jovem moça fez uma polida reverência antes de se retirar e Ivan esboçou um meio sorriso em agradecimento.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos, porém, não tocou no pedaço de carne. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam na lista, em mais uma tentativa de terminar aquela tarefa. O moreno coçou a nuca, inclinando-se à frente, pronto para dar alguma luz a seu filho. Aquela missão havia sido ideia do Guardião da Nuvem, e surgiu depois de uma longa conversa que os amantes tiveram. No início, o Chefe dos Cavallone achou que estivesse pisando em ovos e que aquele assunto acarretaria outra discussão como há cinco anos, quando ele decidiu que já era hora de Francesco assumir sua parte na Família. Todavia, para sua genuína surpresa, o Inspetor de Polícia se mostrou compreensivo, mas foi contra a ideia de designar uma missão realmente séria para o herdeiro. "_Ele não conseguirá e isso ficará marcado para sempre. Francesco precisa ganhar confiança. Infelizmente ele tem um ego muito grande, mas nós dois sabemos que isso é apenas fachada. As Famílias não o respeitarão por acharem que ele blefa e os subordinados desconfiarão de um Chefe que ladra, mas não morde. Dê algo aparentemente simples, mas coloque um peso a mais na coisa, o suficiente para que ele sinta que está no comando."_

Ivan ouviu a sugestão de Alaudi e designou que o filho ficasse responsável pelo almoço de Natal, no dia 25. O evento era anual e acontecia desde os tempos de seus pais. Todos os subordinados se juntavam e almoçavam no jardim. A Família permanecia dentro da mansão, na sala de jantar, e compartilhava a mesa com os Braços Direitos. Na teoria, aquilo não seria algo inédito. Não eram raros os momentos em que Mario e Giuseppe se juntavam à mesa, mas dessa vez a responsabilidade era outra, por ser um evento anual e porque o Braço Direito do moreno pretendia trazer Giulio. No fim, a sugestão do Guardião da Nuvem havia feito com que Francesco precisasse cuidar da escolha do cardápio e da arrumação, notando que as coisas não eram tão simples como ele pensava. O herdeiro dos Cavallone esticou a mão e segurou o garfo e a faca, cortando um pedaço do cordeiro e levando-o aos lábios. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele mastigou por alguns segundos, engolindo e voltando a encarar a folha de papel.

"Está pronto." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ofereceu o pedaço de papel ao pai. "O cardápio será este."

"Certo." Ivan o segurou entre os dedos e não fez qualquer outra menção. Seus olhos fitaram rapidamente a lista e ele notou que Francesco havia adicionado as sugestões de Catarina. Naquele momento foi impossível não sorrir.

"Eu não sei se conseguirei comer isso sozinho. É o terceiro que preciso experimentar." O herdeiro dos Cavallone encarou o pedaço de carne, mas não parecia enjoado.

_Ele adora cordeiros. É um carnívoro._ Ivan ainda tinha o sorriso nos lábios, mas sabia que era hora de fazer sua parte e levar a lista até a cozinha. _Eu estou ocupado e preciso terminar de organizar o baile. Mario provavelmente está soltando fogo pela boca porque me ausentei. _Aquela certeza foi confirmada quando um terceiro elemento se juntou a eles. Giuseppe entrou na sala de jantar, pedindo licença de maneira educada. _Eles cresceram. Os dois._ O moreno encarou primeiro o filho, que acenou para seu Braço Direito ao vê-lo se aproximar. Francesco havia se tornado quase um homem, alto para os seus 15 anos e praticamente da mesma altura que Alaudi. _Ele parece comigo quando eu tinha a mesma idade._ Do outro lado da mesa, o rapaz louro esboçou um sorriso contido e aquele gesto dizia silenciosamente: "Meu irmão irá matá-lo". Giuseppe, agora com seus quase 26 anos, havia voltado a deixar os cabelos crescerem. Eles desciam um palmo abaixo dos ombros e estavam presos por um firme e baixo rabo de cavalo.

"Você está com fome, Peppe?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos apontou para o pedaço de cordeiro.

"Eu posso ajudá-lo com isso, Chefe." O Braço Direito sentou-se na cadeira à frente e pegou um dos quatro garfos que estavam sobre a bandeja. _Ele não gosta muito de carnes, mas faria qualquer sacrifício pelo Chefe. A Família está em boas mãos._

"Eu vou deixá-los agora. Preciso retornar ao trabalho." Ivan ficou em pé, achando que seria mais seguro voltar antes que fosse carregado de volta.

O louro fez menção de ficar em pé, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone fez um rápido gesto com a mão, mostrando que não seria necessário. Francesco permaneceu com a atenção no cordeiro e em sua companhia, e o moreno deixou a sala de jantar. Havia subordinados entrando e saindo da mansão, então a porta dupla do hall havia sido aberta provisoriamente. Os empregados cumprimentavam e acenavam quando o Chefe passava e Ivan era apenas sorrisos e gentilezas. Entretanto, havia uma pessoa que não sorrira ao vê-lo. A mesma que caminhou em sua direção e ergueu uma sobrancelha ruiva.

"Deve ser ótimo ficar de conversa fiada ao invés de trabalhar, não? Você disse que não passaria a mão na cabeça do garoto, Ivan."

"Eu não passei." O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu o pedaço de papel de maneira triunfante. "Ele fez excelentes escolhas e levou em consideração o que Catarina sugeriu, como saladas e sobremesas leves."

"Hm..." O Braço Direito segurou o cardápio e passou os olhos pelos itens. Sua mão direita, em determinado momento, colocou a franja atrás da orelha. Mario havia desistido dos cabelos longos, usando-os agora na altura dos ombros. "Nada mal para uma primeira vez. Lembro do almoço horroroso que você escolheu na sua época." O ruivo devolveu o pedaço de papel e riu. "Seu pai não acreditou no mau gosto e sua mãe, coitada, tentou contornar a situação, mas no final ninguém quis comer aquilo. Eu precisei almoçar novamente quando voltei para casa ou teria passado o dia com fome."

"N-Não foi tão ruim e pare de relembrar essas coisas!" O moreno sentiu o rosto corar. Seu Braço Direito era especialista quando o assunto era humilhação com memórias que ele queria esquecer a todo custo. "Mas diga, o que ainda falta ser feito?"

"As mesas já foram postas no jardim, o perímetro foi cercado, mas ainda precisamos saber quando devemos iniciar a segurança." Mario tornou-se sério. _Quando o assunto é trabalho não existe pessoa mais centrada e profissional. Ele rivaliza totalmente com o Braço Direito de Giotto. Os dois são extremamente sérios._

O Chefe dos Cavallone ouviu tudo o que o ruivo tinha a dizer antes de decidir o que faria. O primeiro lugar que requisitou sua presença foi a cozinha e Ivan sorriu ao entregar o cardápio ao Cozinheiro Chefe. O homem, que estava na Família há décadas, leu e riu ao ver que cordeiro seria o prato principal. Os dois se despediram entre risadas e o moreno ganhou uma maçã por ter ido até aquela área da casa. O Braço Direito estava do lado de fora, esperando-o como uma sombra, apenas para garantir que ele não fugisse do trabalho. _Pelo menos não é trabalho de escritório. Se eu precisasse ler relatórios eu certamente estaria perdido._ O Chefe dos Cavallone seguiu lado a lado com seu amigo e os dois cruzaram o hall na direção da saída da mansão. O dia estava frio, como um dia de inverno poderia estar, mas o clima para a noite aparentemente seria firme. Os olhos cor de mel fitaram o céu cinza e Ivan tentou não se render a tristeza. _Eu queria que ele pudesse vir. Eu queria poder vê-lo esta noite._

**x**

Ele arrumou duas vezes a gravata borboleta branca antes de estar plenamente satisfeito.

O terno foi colocado com delicadeza, tentando ao máximo não amassar a camisa. Os olhos cor de mel fitaram sua imagem, satisfeito com o que viam. A calça era escura, assim como o terno, mas a camisa e o colete eram brancos. Uma rosa vermelha e natural enfeitava o bolso do lado esquerdo, criando um sensual contraste à figura já naturalmente atraente de Ivan Cavallone. Seu cabelo negro estava arrumado e perfeitamente penteado, porém, por mais que se olhasse o moreno não se sentia completamente vistoso. Não era fácil saber que precisaria enfrentar aquela noite sozinho. _Não pense. Você não tem tempo para pensar em bobagens. _O Chefe dos Cavallone balançou a cabeça, no mesmo instante em que o barulho de duas batidas na porta chegava aos seus ouvidos. _É hora de ir._

Mario vestia um conjunto totalmente negro. Por baixo do terno havia uma camisa escura, mas sua gravata era longa e branca. Os cabelos foram presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, enfeitado por um delicado laço também negro._ Trabalho de Giuseppe, aposto._ Quando o irmão mais novo de seu Braço Direito apareceu, há anos, em uma manhã de domingo, com os cabelos mais curtos, Ivan mal o reconheceu. Somente sem o manto louro pendendo por seus ombros foi possível ver como aquele antigo garoto havia se tornado um homem. _Francesco até engasgou com a comida e Catarina ficou tão vermelha que deixou a sala de jantar correndo. Meus filhos são impossíveis._

"Eles já estão prontos?" O moreno deixou o quarto. Do corredor já era possível ouvir o barulho alto que vinha do andar debaixo.

"Sim. Catarina reclamou, mas acabou deixando as empregadas cuidarem das coisas. Francesco está no quarto, esperando."

"Chame-os."

O ruivo fez positivo com a cabeça, adiantando-se e andando à frente. O Braço Direito passou rente à porta do quarto de Catarina, batendo duas vezes e seguindo até o último quarto, repetindo o gesto. A garota de cabelos vermelhos abriu sua porta no mesmo instante, olhando para o pai e revirando os olhos. O Chefe dos Cavallone não conseguiu omitir sua surpresa. Os olhos cor de mel brilharam, sem acreditar que a garota naquele belo vestido azul claro era realmente a arisca e atrevida garota.

"V-Você parece..."

"... estúpida!" Catarina bateu as mãos ao redor da calda do vestido. A garota estava com nove anos, mas muito pouco mudara além de sua altura. Ela continuava não gostando de certas coisas e isso incluía vestidos, bailes e qualquer coisa que a fizesse precisar passar mais de dois minutos na frente de um espelho. "Eu mal consigo andar nisso aqui, papà! Eu pareço ridícula!"

"Não, você parece adorável!" Ivan arriscou tocar o rosto de sua filha, apenas para vê-la dar um passo para trás e evitar o contato. Aquilo não o deixou triste. Domar um cavalo selvagem era mais fácil do que fazer aquela criança se comportar.

O moreno elogiou novamente sua companhia de corredor, até que a porta do último quarto fosse aberta. Giuseppe foi o primeiro a sair, ficando surpreso ao ver todos no corredor. Seu rosto se tornou rubro e ele fez uma polida reverência. Catarina sorriu, segurando a calda do vestido e retribuindo o cumprimento de maneira adorável. _Você é tão sortudo, Giuseppe!_ Francesco vinha logo atrás, um largo sorriso nos lábios e vestindo um conjunto igual ao do pai, com exceção da rosa vermelha. A dele era azul.

"Hahahaha o que é isso?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos aproximou-se e olhou a irmã de cima. "Quem é _você_? A Catarina que eu conheço geralmente anda suja e despenteada. De onde _você_ saiu?"

O rosto da garota tornou-se mais vermelho do que seus cabelos, mas ela não retrucou. Aquela atitude era uma constante e só acontecia quando Giuseppe estava por perto. Em qualquer outra situação Catarina teria, no mínimo, chutado o irmão na canela, derrubando-o ao chão e rolado com ele pelo corredor. Entretanto, quando o louro estava por perto, era como se ela se transformasse em uma verdadeira dama.

"Você parece simplesmente perfeita." A voz veio do lado, para a surpresa de todos, especialmente Francesco. Giuseppe deu um passo à frente, esticando a mão e segurando a mãozinha da ruiva. "Seria uma honra acompanhá-la. Se me permitir, claro."

Ivan e Mario reviraram os olhos. Quando queria, o Braço Direito mais novo conseguia ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro, e sabia muito bem como salvar a garota das provocações baratas do irmão. Catarina meneou a cabeça em positivo e aquela provavelmente seria a resposta máxima que conseguiria dar naquela altura do campeonato. Todavia, Francesco não pareceu feliz. A expressão de ironia desapareceu de seu rosto e ele tornou-se sério, como se aquilo fosse uma ofensa.

"Vamos descer."

O moreno riu e guiou o filho para que os dois fossem os primeiros a descerem. O herdeiro dos Cavallone seguiu o pai, mas parecia totalmente contrariado. O hall estava cheio de pessoas e, assim que os dois surgiram no campo de visão, foi como se todas as vozes se unissem para saudá-los. O Chefe acenou, erguendo a mão e sorrindo. Ele estava acostumado àqueles eventos, por serem anuais. Ivan sabia como se comportar e o que dizer. Os momentos certos para abordar Família x ou y, além de sempre parecer agradável e receptivo. Os Cavallone e os Vongola eram basicamente as duas Famílias que dominavam a Itália, mas não havia rixa ou inimizade, pelo contrário. Ambos os Chefes eram amigos próximos e não foi surpresa para o moreno avistar Giotto entre a multidão. Seus pés o levaram até metade da escadaria, onde ele sabia que precisaria fazer seu pequeno, mas necessário, discurso da noite. Seus lábios sorriram para o amigo, e o Chefe dos Vongola ergueu sua taça de vinho como resposta. Ao seu lado estava G., o inconfundível ruivo, e do outro Ugetsu, o "estrangeiro engraçado" de acordo com Catarina. Naquela noite, em especial, o Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola deixara suas roupas orientais e vestia um formal terno e gravata que lhe caiam perfeitamente.

"Boa noite."

O hall se tornou silencioso e o Chefe dos Cavallone esboçou um meio sorriso. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele precisava falar na frente de dezenas de pessoas, mas sempre sentia um frio na barriga quando essas ocasiões aconteciam. A porta do hall estava aberta e daquela posição Ivan conseguia ter uma visão do jardim. As pessoas que estavam do lado de fora começaram a entrar, até que o hall estivesse abarrotado de convidados. O moreno reconhecia boa parte dos presentes, e sentia-se incrivelmente lisonjeado por ver a mansão tão cheia. _Isso prova que sou respeitado._ O Chefe dos Cavallone umedeceu os lábios e as palavras começaram a fluir.

O discurso fora escrito há dias, e tudo o que Ivan precisou fazer foi colocar um pouco de sua graça natural às palavras de Mario. Uma ou duas Famílias foram citadas, apenas como uma forma de mostrar que o anfitrião sabia de quem se tratavam. O moreno agradeceu aos presentes por estarem ali e desejou que todos aproveitassem o baile da melhor maneira possível. Francesco tomou a palavra ao final, desejando que todos se divertissem. As palmas foram altas e o herdeiro da Família corou. Tudo ainda era novo para aquele rapaz, então era comum vê-lo parcialmente envergonhado. Os Cavallone terminaram de descer as escadas, acompanhados pelos dois Braços Direitos. Houve um aglomerado de jovens moças quando chegaram ao fim da escadaria e Francesco foi basicamente levado para o outro lado do hall em uma questão de segundos. Giuseppe observava a tudo de longe, misturando-se às pessoas. Era seu dever zelar por seu Chefe e nunca se sabia ao certo quando alguém poderia não ter intenções tão nobres. _Até mesmo essas moças. Eu sei que Francis é extremamente popular, mas isso é perigoso. _Ivan afastou aquele pensamento quando um rosto amigo se aproximou. Não era hora para se preocupar com aquilo, pelo menos por enquanto.

"Que bela festa, Ivan." Giotto aproximou-se devagar, trazendo consigo suas duas sombras. "E você parece simplesmente encantadora, Catarina."

A garota de cabelos ruivos havia ido para o lado de Ugetsu, elogiando as roupas que ele usava, quando as palavras do Chefe dos Vongola chegaram até ela. Catarina fez uma polida reverência, mas logo sua atenção foi para o Guardião da Chuva. O homem japonês colocou a mão dentro do bolso, retirando um pequeno embrulho que a garota segurou e agradeceu incansavelmente.

"Ugetsu disse que ela é fascinada pelo Japão, então o presente deste ano foi trazido de lá." Giotto parecia encantado.

"Você não deveria ter se incomodado." O moreno sorriu ao ver a filha tão animada. "E a sua esposa? Acredito que tenha ficado em repouso."

"Sim. Ela está com o menino."

O sorriso que cruzou os lábios do homem de cabelos castanhos foi tímido, mas gentil. O Chefe dos Vongola havia se casado no ano anterior e sua esposa havia dado à luz a um garoto há uma semana. O Chefe dos Cavallone ainda não havia feito sua visita, esperando que mãe e filho se recuperassem. Ivan permaneceu mais alguns minutos ao lado do amigo, trocando informações tolas e superficiais. O trabalho o chamou e, quando Mario pousou a mão sobre seu ombro, ele soube que era hora de circular e cumprimentar algumas pessoas.

"Aproveite a festa, Giotto."

O ruivo o acompanhou através das pessoas e Ivan cumprimentou um dos Chefes que estava próximo à mesa de patês. Em dias de eventos como aquele, o primeiro andar era todo remodelado para receber os convidados. As quatro estátuas que adornavam o hall eram retiradas, sendo substituídas por quatro longas mesas. Na extremidade esquerda, próxima a sala de jantar, havia um pequenino palco montado, onde uma banda tocava música clássica, regida pelo melhor maestro da Itália. O jardim também recebia atenção especial, embora o frio trouxesse a maioria das pessoas para dentro da casa. Havia três mesas ao redor do chafariz e ali não existia neve ou lembrança de que estavam no inverno. As bebidas servidas naquela área eram quentes e fortes, o que acabava reunindo mais homens do que mulheres.

Todos aqueles detalhes o moreno sabia. O primeiro baile de Natal que ele sediou foi aos 16 anos, um ano após a morte de seu pai. Como Chefe oficial dos Cavallone, Ivan sabia que aquele evento seria responsável por abrir ou fechar as portas de sua Família naquele mundo. Convites foram enviados, mensagens despachadas e na noite de 24 de dezembro, há 20 anos, ele era condecorado oficialmente como o Primeiro Chefe. Depois daquela data, as coisas não se tornaram fáceis ou simples, mas o peso de saber ou não se seria aceito fora retirado de suas costas. _Eu jamais teria conseguido sem ajuda. _Ivan pousou os olhos no homem que estava ao seu lado. Ele acabara de cumprimentar o sexto Chefe naquela noite e precisava de uma boa taça de vinho. Mario o acompanhou até a saída da mansão e o moreno sentiu algo em seus ombros. O casaco foi passado e pendurado sobre suas costas, surpreendendo-o por não notar que seu Braço Direito havia mandado um subordinado trazer a peça de roupa, sabendo que eles precisariam sair para o jardim. _Ele está sempre cuidando de tudo. Eu não seria nada sem ele._ O ruivo pareceu notar o olhar, virando o rosto e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não me diga que finalmente está apaixonado por mim, Ivan." A voz de Mario soou arrastada e entediada. "Desculpe, mas eu já tenho um amante e você não faz o meu tipo."

"Você machuca meus sentimentos dizendo isso." O moreno riu, ajeitando melhor o casado em seus ombros. "E eu aqui pronto para oferecer o meu eterno amor."

O ruivo o olhou e fez uma careta, como se estivesse vomitando. O Chefe dos Cavallone riu, batendo de leve no ombro de seu amigo de infância. Há algum tempo ele não tinha um momento tão descontraído com aquela pessoa. A última semana foi atarefada e o único momento em que ele não estava trabalhando era quando dormia. _Eu mal tive tempo de ver Alaudi nesses dias._ Ivan aproximou-se de uma das mesas do jardim e seu Braço Direito o serviu com uma caneca de vinho quente. _Eu sei que vou vê-lo amanhã, mas é um pouco triste saber que, quando todos forem embora, eu retornarei para um quarto vazio._ O vinho desceu gostoso por sua garganta, e o cheiro do cravo misturado ao acentuado gosto da maçã fizeram seu corpo tremer.

"Ele vem esta noite?" O moreno deu mais um gole em sua caneca. Ele amava vinho quente e se fosse permitido passaria o restante da noite ao lado daquela mesa.

"Ele já veio." Mario se serviu de um pedaço de pão com azeite. "Próximo ao pilar. Não tira os olhos de nós desde que saímos da mansão."

O Chefe dos Cavallone virou o rosto na direção que o ruivo havia apontado e encontrou quem ele procurava. Giulio estava recostado à parede, agasalhado com um sobretudo negro e um cachecol xadrez vermelho. Ivan pensou em erguer a mão e acenar, mas sabia que não poderia. Nenhum daqueles presentes poderia sequer cogitar que havia um policial entre os convidados. _Giulio só está aqui porque Mario permitiu. Ele jamais correria risco algum se não tivesse certeza de que ninguém o reconheceria. _O moreno fez menção de se servir com outra caneca de vinho, mas seu Braço Direito segurou seu pulso, meneando a cabeça em negativo.

"Vamos cumprimentar mais algumas pessoas e depois voltaremos para cá." O ruivo disse baixo, no exato momento em que uma bela moça de cabelos negros se aproximava. A mulher era Chefe de uma poderosa Família de Veneza, e todo ano fazia questão de cumprimentar Ivan. _Mas eu sei que intimamente ela quer casar a filha com Francesco..._

A parte social durou muito mais do que o moreno gostaria. Ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes foi arrastado para todos os cantos da casa, cumprimentando, sorrindo e sendo o mais agradável possível. Os momentos de apreciação eram poucos, principalmente no que dizia respeito às bebidas. Mario estava sempre ao seu lado, os olhos verdes fiscalizantes e atentos. Seus próprios filhos foram vistos apenas duas vezes: Francesco, como sempre, rodeado por garotas, sendo convidado incansavelmente para dançar, e aceitando após muita insistência. Giuseppe ficava ao longe, olhos baixos e expressão séria, pronto para agir se alguma coisa ameaçasse seu Chefe. Catarina foi avistada no jardim, ao lado de várias crianças de sua idade, praticamente todos garotos. _Ela não se dá bem com as meninas._ Foi o que o Chefe dos Cavallone pensou ao vê-la de longe. Aparentemente eles brincavam de alguma bobagem, alguma brincadeira como caça ao tesouro. _E nem faz questão disso._ Ivan suspirou e deu as costas. Seu trabalho ainda não estava feito.

O baile durou até o começo da madrugada, e durante todo o tempo o moreno contou nos dedos às vezes em que se sentou para degustar alguma coisa. As pessoas começaram a ir embora depois da 1h da manhã, e o Chefe dos Cavallone permaneceu procrastinado na entrada do hall, despedindo-se dos convidados e vendo-os entrarem em seus carros e deixarem a propriedade. Por cerca de uma hora ele não fez nada além de desejar boa noite e boa viagem, sempre seguidos por um gentil sorriso. Os herdeiros da Família haviam subido há algum tempo, então Mario era basicamente sua única companhia. Quando a última pessoa deixou à mansão, o moreno soltou um largo suspiro, quase se deixando escorregar pelo chão.

"Você fez um bom trabalho." O ruivo não parecia cansado ou exausto.

"Eu não sei até quando aguentarei essas festas." O Chefe dos Cavallone entrou na mansão. Havia esfriado e era quase desumano permanecer do lado de fora. "Diga aos demais para retirarem apenas o necessário. Terminaremos a arrumação amanhã de manhã."

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu cuidarei do restante." O Braço Direito ergueu uma das mãos e no mesmo instante uma dúzia de subordinados seguiu para o jardim. "Você precisa descansar."

"Não, eu ficarei bem." Ivan sorriu. Ele realmente precisava ter uma boa noite de sono, mas jamais conseguiria dormir quando seu amigo tinha tanto trabalho nas mãos. "Se eu ajudar nós terminaremos mais rápido e você pode ir para casa. Sua _companhia_ está esperando."

O moreno apontou para o lado direito do hall, onde Giulio estava encostado. O Vice-Inspetor de Polícia aproximou-se devagar e o Chefe dos Cavallone finalmente pôde cumprimentá-lo.

"Boa noite." Giulio esboçou um meio sorriso. "Sua festa estava excelente, Cavallone."

"Obrigado. Espero que tenha aproveitado."

Mario deu de ombros e os dois começaram a arrumação do hall. O Vice-Inspetor se prontificou a ajudá-los e um quarto elemento surgiu para auxiliar: Giuseppe vinha do segundo andar, uma expressão séria, mas o rosto absurdamente corado. Quando questionado porque parecia tão descomposto, o louro apenas disse que tropeçou no tapete do corredor e quase bateu o rosto na parede. O irmão mais velho o criticou, dizendo que tomasse mais cuidado ao andar, mas logo o assunto foi esquecido.

A arrumação da mansão roubou-lhes mais meia-hora, embora mais de 50 homens tivessem ajudado. O Braço Direito de Francesco dormiria na mansão naquela noite, então Mario despediu-se de Ivan na soleira da porta. O ruivo entrou no carro de Giulio e pela última vez na noite o moreno despediu-se com um sorriso. Giuseppe desejou uma polida boa noite e os dois se separaram ao chegar ao topo da escada. Os quartos de hóspedes ficavam do outro lado da mansão, mas o louro era praticamente família, então dormia em um dos vagos quartos principais e em frente ao quarto de Francesco. O Chefe dos Cavallone seguiu pelo corredor, bocejando e coçando a nuca. Suas pernas estavam doloridas e seus olhos mal conseguiam se manter abertos. _Eu quero minha cama..._ A porta foi aberta e Ivan recebeu o calor do cômodo. A lareira estava acessa, criando uma atmosfera agradável e envolvente, como um abraço apertado de um amante. _Amante..._ Ivan sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem e o sorriso que cruzou seus lábios foi de genuína felicidade. _Como o inesperado homem sentado em minha cama..._

**x**

Alaudi estava sentado na beirada da cama, trajando seu costumeiro sobretudo azul escuro. O moreno entrou devagar e fechou a porta sem se virar. Os passos que o levaram até seu amante foram curtos e lentos, mas não por sentir cansaço ou exaustão. Os olhos cor de mel fitavam o louro e a cada centímetro deixado para trás era como se toda aquela barulhenta e exaustiva noite não tivesse significado absolutamente nada. O Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu quando seus joelhos cederam, tocando o macio tapete que forrava a área da cama. Seus braços se esticaram, envolvendo o Guardião da Nuvem e o abraçando, enquanto sua cabeça se escondia no abdômen de sua companhia. _Finalmente..._ Ivan fechou os olhos, apertando mais seus braços, apenas para garantir que aquela pessoa não fosse a lugar algum. O Inspetor de Polícia nada disse, porém, o moreno sentiu quando duas gentis mãos tocaram suas costas, aprovando aquele contato.

Os dois permaneceram naquela posição por algum tempo. Nenhum deles parecia inclinado a dizer nada, aproveitando o silêncio. Os dedos de Alaudi desceram pelas costas do Chefe dos Cavallone, tocando o tecido do terno e sentindo o homem que estava por baixo de todas aquelas camadas de roupas.

"Cansado?" A voz do louro soou baixa, quase um sussurro.

"Sim." Ivan sentiu os lábios se repuxarem em um sorriso. Verdade fosse dita, ele se sentia exausto até mesmo para tocar intimamente o homem em seus braços.

"Troque de roupa e vamos dormir. Eu também estou cansado."

"Você chegou agora?" O moreno ergueu o rosto, mas manteve-se na mesma posição.

"Não. Eu estou aqui há algum tempo."

"Você poderia ter descido."

"Não, eu não poderia."

O Chefe dos Cavallone riu, sentindo algo tocar seu rosto. Inicialmente ele achou que fosse a mão de seu amante, mas não era. Ivan moveu-se um pouco para trás, ficando surpreso ao ver que havia um embrulho em suas mãos. Seus olhos brilharam e ele encarou o Guardião da Nuvem apenas para se certificar de que não estava sonhando.

"E-Eu posso abrir?" O moreno sentiu-se novamente com dez anos, esperando o presente do pai.

"É seu, faça o que quiser." O Inspetor de Polícia deu com ombros.

A embalagem era escura, assim como o seu conteúdo. Dentro da caixinha de madeira havia alguns papéis e ao fundo o pequenino livro. As inscrições não eram em italiano, e os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone sorriram.

"Você lembrou? Muito obrigado, Alaudi, eu adorei." Ivan segurou uma das mãos do louro, beijando-a ternamente. Em sua outra mão havia um exemplar de um raro livro contendo poemas japoneses. Há alguns meses ele havia sido introduzido àquele mundo através de Ugetsu e acabou se apaixonando pela maneira como aquele povo expressava seus sentimentos. "Sua irmã o enviou?"

"Sim." O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos.

"Não faça essa cara, eu realmente estou feliz."

"Não é fácil escolher presentes para alguém que tem _tudo_. Qualquer coisa soa insignificante."

"Não tudo. Esta noite tudo o que eu quis era estar ao seu lado, mas não pude. Por horas eu contei os segundos até que a festa terminasse para que eu retornasse ao quarto, dormisse e finalmente pudesse vê-lo amanhã." O moreno pousou a caixa sobre a cama, segurando o rosto de Alaudi entre ambas as mãos. "Não se atreva a pensar que não ficarei incrivelmente feliz por receber qualquer coisa que venha de você, então tire essas ideias tolas da cabeça."

O louro tentou virar o rosto para o lado, mas não conseguiu. O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou em pé e se espreguiçou, respirando fundo.

"Bem, eu planejava entregar o seu presente somente amanhã, mas a oportunidade é boa demais para deixá-la escorrer por meus dedos." Ivan fez sinal com uma das mãos para que o Guardião da Nuvem permanecesse onde estava.

O moreno caminhou até o cômodo que servia como closet, desaparecendo por alguns segundos e retornando com um embrulho pequeno. Seu corpo arrastou-se para o mesmo lugar e ele voltou a se ajoelhar no tapete, pousando o que trouxera no colo de seu amante. O Inspetor de Polícia lançou um olhar que dizia claramente que aquilo não era necessário, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone simplesmente deu de ombros. Alaudi abriu o embrulho, encarando uma caixa pequenina e vermelha. A tampa foi retirada e seria impossível descrever em palavras a expressão que surgiu naquele belo rosto ao encarar o conteúdo.

O anel dourado estava preso por uma corrente de mesma cor, e ambos repousavam delicadamente em um fundo vermelho. O louro hesitou por um momento, mas, antes que pudesse tocar a joia, Ivan se adiantou e a segurou. A corrente de ouro brincou em seus dedos, e o moreno a colocou na palma da mão direita de seu amante, fechando-a e beijando-a novamente.

"Eu sabia que você jamais usaria uma aliança se eu a comprasse. Eu também não posso aparecer um dia com um anel desses sem ter uma boa explicação para dar." Havia uma profunda e verdadeira tristeza naquelas palavras. O Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu sua garganta se fechar, e seu peito tornou-se apertado. Era injusto. Era simplesmente injusto que ele não pudesse amar completamente aquele homem sem precisar se preocupar com trabalho ou sociedade. "Então eu a coloquei em uma corrente, para que você não a perca. Eu não tenho esperanças que vá usá-la, e não faço questão, de verdade. Eu só quero que escute o que eu tenho a dizer, pois essas palavras vêm junto com o meu presente."

Ivan colocou a caixa ao chão, deixando ambas as mãos livres para segurar a mão esquerda do Guardião da Nuvem. Seus olhos se fecharam momentaneamente e ele precisou respirar fundo ou não conseguiria ir até o fim.

"Io prometto di esserti fedele sempre, nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, e di amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita." ¹

As palavras foram ditas baixas, como um mútuo segredo. O moreno ergueu-se levemente, o suficiente para que seus lábios pudessem tocar a bochecha esquerda do Inspetor de Polícia. Suas mãos tremiam levemente, nervosas e incertas. O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu os olhos, esperando que Alaudi não tivesse se ofendido. Quando decidiu que daria a aliança de presente, Ivan achou que seria apropriado fazer tudo, e isso incluía belas palavras que, embora fossem verdadeiras, jamais poderiam expressar realmente seus sentimentos por aquela pessoa.

"Obrigado." A voz do louro roubou totalmente os pensamentos do moreno. "Eu realmente gostei do presente."

Havia um tímido sorriso emoldurando um rosto parcialmente corado. O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido somente por ver tal expressão.

"Onde está a sua aliança?" O Guardião da Nuvem passou os olhos pela cama.

"Comigo." Ivan retirou a gravata borboleta e abriu os botões da camisa branca, mostrando a corrente dourada em seu pescoço. "Eu a coloquei esta manhã e continuaria a usá-la mesmo que você não aceitasse."

"E por que eu não aceitaria?" O Inspetor de Polícia tornou-se sério. Ele claramente não havia gostado do comentário.

"Desculpe." O moreno riu, sentando-se na cama e oferecendo-se para colocar a corrente no pescoço de seu amante. "Mas é que às vezes é difícil de acreditar que já se passaram quase dez anos. Parece que foi ontem que eu tomei coragem para entrar na sede de Polícia e reencontrá-lo após o baile." O Chefe dos Cavallone não viu a expressão no rosto de sua companhia, mas baseando-se nas bochechas vermelhas ele imaginou que Alaudi compartilhava daquela sensação. "Obrigado por estar comigo nesses dez anos." O louro virou-se e os dois se encararam diretamente.

As mãos de Ivan seguraram o rosto do Guardião da Nuvem e o beijo foi inevitável. Os dias distantes e atmosfera de reencontro serviram para transformar aquela carícia em um profundo gesto, que fez com que o moreno se esquecesse momentaneamente de seu cansaço. Os braços do Inspetor de Polícia envolveram seu pescoço, aproximando os corpos e aumentando a necessidade por um pouco mais de contato. O Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou-se ao lado, fazendo com que seu amante se deitasse sobre a cama e que lhe fosse permitido ficar por cima. O beijo se tornou menos comportado e mais afoito. A língua de Ivan percorria sem pudores o interior da boca de Alaudi, provando aquele homem com uma fome devastadora.

A necessidade por ar encerrou a carícia, e o moreno afundou o rosto no pescoço do louro, respirando fundo. As mãos do Guardião da Nuvem subiram por suas costas, tocando seus cabelos e os afagando gentilmente.

"Eu quero você." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone soou baixa. Ele havia se excitado com o beijo, e não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que envolver o homem em seus braços e fazê-lo soltar aqueles doces gemidos que somente ele tinha o privilégio de ouvir.

"Nós estamos cansados." O Inspetor de Polícia soltou um baixo suspiro. "Nós podemos continuar amanhã."

"Você ficará para o fim de semana?" Aquelas palavras animaram Ivan e seus olhos se ergueram. Era madrugada de terça-feira, mas não havia problemas em ser um pouco esperançoso, não?

"Sim. Eu ficarei durante a semana." Alaudi respondeu baixo, mas virou o rosto.

O moreno arrastou-se para o lado, sentando-se na cama e erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ele ouvira direito? O viciado em trabalho dissera que se daria uma semana de férias? _Impossível!_

"Hoje..." O Chefe dos Cavallone tentou ficar sério, mas era difícil. "Você ficou até tarde trabalhando para poder vir para cá, não foi?"

O louro não retrucou. Sua face ainda estava virada para o outro lado do quarto, mas aquela era a resposta que Ivan procurava. Seus lábios esboçaram um satisfeito sorriso e não havia _quase_ nada que ele desejasse para aquele resto de noite.

"Vamos trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes. Estamos exaustos." O moreno levantou-se e ofereceu a mão. "Nós teremos uma semana para matarmos a saudade."

"Você não pretende viajar?" A pergunta foi feita com um falso interesse.

"Nada vai me tirar daqui pelos próximos dias." O Chefe dos Cavallone passou a mão ao redor da cintura do Guardião da Nuvem, unindo os corpos. "Serei todo seu até o final da próxima semana."

O Inspetor de Polícia ergueu uma sobrancelha e permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio.

"Eu não quero." Alaudi respondeu com desdém.

Ivan riu alto, fisgando os lábios do louro em mais um longo beijo. As mãos do Guardião da Nuvem subiram devagar por seu peito e seus dedos tocaram a aliança pendurada no pescoço, apertando-a firme. O moreno abraçou fortemente seu amante, sentindo as mãos em suas costas.

Naquele momento o Chefe dos Cavallone soube que o Inspetor de Polícia sentia o mesmo, embora as palavras propriamente ditas não tivessem chegado aos seus ouvidos. Alaudi sempre seria um homem de ações, deixando que seus gestos falassem o que seus lábios não eram capazes.

Ivan sorriu, permanecendo naquele abraço pelo tempo que achou necessário. Seu verdadeiro presente estava ali, ao alcance de seus dedos, e por aquele homem ele teria esperado a vida inteira se isso significasse ter aquele mero momento. Nunca uma espera foi tão docemente recompensada.

- FIM.

_¹ "Eu prometo ser sempre fiel a você, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, e amar e honrar-lhe todos os dias da minha vida."_

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Há algum tempo eu não me sentia tão bem ao escrever uma fanfic. Eu realmente gosto de escrever e é uma das poucas coisas que me atraem realmente na vida, mas este especial, em particular, teve um sabor diferente. Infelizmente não posso falar muito, já que a fanfic ainda terá mais dois capts, ou melhor, dois outros especiais relacionados diretamente com este aqui: Giulio/Mario e Francesco/Giuseppe. Os próximos capts serão postados amanhã e segunda-feira (ok, reconheço, é estranho postar capts diários oaehouehuoa). Então, ao final, eu deixarei um recadinho mais longo e tal. Por hora, fico por aqui e espero que tenham gostado :)


	2. Giulio e Mario

**Giulio e Mario**

_Eu me acostumei a tê-lo do meu lado esquerdo da cama._

_Eu me acostumei a ouvir os passos largos e pesados no andar de cima da casa._

_Eu me acostumei a ouvir a voz masculina quando conversamos ou discutimos, mas também o timbre agudo e rouco quando chega ao auge do prazer._

_Eu me acostumei às costas largas e cheias de sardas, ao peitoral liso e aos músculos._

_Mas, especialmente, eu me acostumei a ser amado de uma maneira única por aquela pessoa._

Giulio pousou o convite sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços. Sua sobrancelha direita estava levantada e ele encarava o homem do outro lado da peça de madeira com uma mistura de curiosidade e uma leve petulância. Sua companhia tinha as mãos dentro do sobretudo escuro, enquanto metade de seu rosto estava escondido em um fofo cachecol branco. A metade visível era a parte do nariz, e daquele ângulo o moreno conseguia ver as sardas embaixo dos belíssimos olhos verdes. Entretanto, o que realmente lhe interessava era a pseudo-expressão omitida naquela face e infelizmente ele seria privado de tal visão naquela tarde.

"O que eu devo fazer com isso?" O Vice-Inspetor reformulou sua pergunta. Talvez agora ele conseguisse algo além do mais puro silêncio.

"O que você quiser." A voz de Mario soou abafada, quase um fio. Uma de suas mãos foi retirada do bolso, abaixando o cachecol e permitindo que o homem sentado atrás da mesa pudesse finalmente ver o belo rosto de sua companhia. "Eu disse que traria o convite. Você aceita se tiver interesse."

"Por que você não pode ser um pouco mais gentil?" Giulio foi sincero. Aquela conversa poderia ser muito mais simpática se o ruivo não fosse tão... cru. "Você fala como se a minha presença não fizesse a menor diferença."

O Braço Direito dos Cavallone apertou os olhos e suspirou como se contasse mentalmente. Quando sua voz voltou a ser ouvida, ela tinha um tom mais brando.

"Eu estarei ocupado e passarei a noite ao lado de Ivan. Honestamente, acho que você lucraria muito mais ficando em sua casa, no calor de sua lareira e degustando uma deliciosa taça de vinho."

"Eu sempre estive curioso quanto às festas dadas pelo seu Chefe, e nós nunca passamos a noite de Natal juntos. Seria uma boa oportunidade."

"Eu realmente não me importo com essas coisas." Mario deu de ombros e consultou o relógio pendurado na parte alta da sala.

"Ultimamente seus olhos estão sempre no relógio quando vem me visitar. Quando é que poderei tê-lo sem precisar me preocupar com o tempo que você pode ou não passar em minha companhia?"

A resposta, novamente, foi o silêncio. O moreno esboçou um fraco sorriso, pegando o convite de cima da mesa e o guardando em uma gaveta. Seu corpo colocou-se de pé e ele deu a volta, aproximando-se de seu amante. O ruivo não se esquivou, permitindo-se ser envolvido pela cintura. Os dois permaneceram frente a frente. As bochechas se encontraram devagar e o Vice-Inspetor sentiu a pele gelada do homem em seus braços. Seus lábios primeiramente beijaram o maxilar, antes de se dirigirem para a boca. Mario o segurou firme pelos braços antes que o beijo começasse, fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça para um dos lados.

Aquele seria o primeiro beijo que ambos trocavam desde a última semana. Com o baile de Natal se aproximando, o ruivo estava completamente absorto em trabalho. As visitas à casa de Giulio cessaram momentaneamente, e os dois só voltariam a se encontrar depois da noite de segunda-feira, dali a três dias. Quando viu que a porta de seu escritório fora aberta e a figura do Braço Direito dos Cavallone surgiu em seu campo de visão, uma parte do moreno ficou contente com aquele encontro, mas a outra, a parte que não gostava de ser negligenciada e deixada de lado, sabia que aqueles minutos não seriam suficientes. Eles nunca eram.

O beijo foi longo, mas não tão longo quanto o Vice-Inspetor gostaria. Seus lábios ainda tentaram retomar a carícia, mas Mario os tocou com as pontas dos dedos e deu um passo para trás.

"Eu vejo você na segunda-feira..." Giulio se esforçou para sorrir. Era difícil se despedir quando ele não tinha intenção real de fazer aquilo.

O ruivo voltou a esconder o rosto dentro do cachecol, acenando e deixando a sala com passos largos e firmes. O moreno permaneceu imóvel, encarando sua mesa e soltando um longo suspiro. _Eu achei que seria mais fácil,_ O Vice-Inspetor passou os olhos por sua pequena sala, _ele, nós, a situação. Mas em dez anos nada mudou._ Duas leves batidas na porta o fizeram se virar, sentindo, por um momento, um fio de esperança. Talvez seu amante houvesse esquecido alguma coisa. Talvez ele tivesse a chance de vê-lo novamente. Todavia, quando a figura do policial do setor A surgiu diante de seu campo de visão, segurando um grosso relatório, Giulio enterrou oficialmente qualquer esperança de rever o Braço Direito naquele dia. Quando o assunto era Mario, dificilmente o convencional e rotineiro poderia ser esperado. Aquele homem simplesmente não combinava com expectativas.

**x**

O moreno experimentou três ternos antes do _escolhido_. Normalmente ele era vaidoso na medida do possível, mas aquela noite exigia um nível maior de cuidado pessoal. O Vice-Inspetor de Polícia até mesmo se deu ao trabalho de gastar um pouco mais em uma famosa alfaiataria, apenas para estar apresentável quando visitasse o baile dos Cavallone. _Eu nunca achei que viveria para me envolver com a Máfia. _A gravata borboleta negra foi colocada com delicadeza, e por último veio o grosso casaco escuro. A temperatura havia caído muito naquele mês de dezembro, obrigando-o a levar um grosso cachecol e um par de luvas. O largo quarto que ocupava um andar inteiro estava silencioso e aquilo deixou Giulio um pouco incomodado. _Nunca é quieto quando ele está aqui. Mario é barulhento e é impossível não notá-lo._ Lembrar-se de seu amante o fez sorrir triste, imaginando se teriam pelo menos alguns minutos somente para eles. O moreno não se referia a sexo propriamente dito – não que ele fosse desgostar se acontecesse, claro – mas somente ter a companhia do ruivo seria suficiente. _Nós mal nos vimos nas últimas semanas. A cada dia ele parece mais e mais preso ao trabalho_. Quando o cachecol vermelho xadrez foi passado ao redor do pescoço, o Vice-Inspetor soube que era hora de ir.

A viagem até a mansão da Família Cavallone geralmente durava 40 minutos quando o tempo estava bom. Naquela noite as estradas estavam escorregadias, e levou quase o dobro do tempo para que Giulio chegasse ao portão principal. Meia dúzia de subordinados fazia a guarda daquela área, mas nenhum deles pareceu se importar em abrir o portão para um policial. O carro subiu a pequena estrada que levaria à casa principal, e foi no topo que o moreno pôde ver um pouco do que experimentaria naquela noite.

As luzes estavam altas e claras, o suficiente para iluminar boa parte da propriedade. O caminho até o local que servia de estacionamento estava abarrotado de pessoas, e foi um subordinado de bigode que o direcionou para um lugar vago. O Vice-Inspetor de Polícia agradeceu, recebendo um polido sorriso e uma reverência como resposta. _Eu sou velho conhecido de todos; é um pouco aconchegante chegar dessa maneira. _O restante do caminho foi feito a pé, mas não foi sofrido. A neve havia sido retirada daquela área, então, com exceção do natural frio do final de dezembro, não havia preocupação com pés gelados ou poças d'água inoportunas. O chafariz em forma de cavalos alados surgiu, e a primeira coisa que Giulio fez foi se servir com uma bebida quente. O vinho desceu agradável por sua garganta, despertando-o por completo e afastando o resquício de frio que sentia. O jardim estava cheio, mas nenhum daqueles rostos lhe pareceu conhecido ou familiar. O moreno caminhou um pouco, mas antes de chegar à entrada da mansão as pessoas começaram a entrar, como se algo muito interessante estivesse para acontecer. O Vice-Inspetor afastou-se, acomodando-se ao lado e deixando que os demais se apertassem.

A voz de Ivan Cavallone chegou aos seus ouvidos e então Giulio entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Ele ouviu do lado de fora o discurso, imaginando se Alaudi alguma vez já presenciara tal coisa. _Duvido muito,_ o moreno encolheu-se um pouco mais em seu cachecol. Conhecendo seu amigo e Chefe como ele conhecia, o Vice-Inspetor sabia que o louro jamais participaria desse tipo de coisa. _É difícil de acreditar que Alaudi seja tão recluso. As únicas pessoas que o veem ao natural somos eu e Ivan. _Giulio pegou-se sorrindo sem perceber. Intimamente ele sabia que seu amigo estava feliz, embora os velhos hábitos não houvessem mudado, então era tudo o que realmente importava.

O moreno serviu-se de mais bebida e beliscou algumas das carnes que estavam sobre as mesas. Ele já havia feito refeições na casa, mas sempre se pegava surpreso com o nível de experiência que o Cozinheiro da Família possuía. O homem sabia muito bem como misturar temperos, e, no fim, quando a multidão se dispersou da entrada da mansão, todos basicamente foram ficar ao redor das mesas, comendo, bebendo e conversando. A música chegava baixa àquela área da casa, mas o som agradável foi suficiente para distraí-lo durante mais algum tempo. O Vice-Inspetor cogitava a ideia de entrar e se aquecer um pouco, quando seus olhos fitaram o anfitrião sair para o jardim.

Ivan saiu vestindo um grosso casaco e ao seu lado estava seu fiel Braço Direito. Aquela era a primeira vez que Giulio via seu amante trabalhando realmente, e foi impossível não sentir-se um pouco mais animado e feliz. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e ele se perguntou se aquilo era normal para um homem da sua idade. _Eu tenho quase 40 anos, mas continuo agindo como um pirralho quando ele está por perto._ O moreno ajeitou o cachecol, deixando que seu rosto se tornasse visível, embora soubesse que não receberia a atenção que gostaria. _Ele me faz sentir como nunca me senti antes. Nem minha ex-noiva despertava o que Mario despertou e continua despertando. Esses quase dez anos passaram rápido. É um pouco difícil de acreditar em tudo o que aconteceu._ As memórias daquele tempo surgiam vez ou outra em sua mente, mas o Vice-Inspetor nunca foi uma pessoa que remoia o passado. Aquele hábito fora adquirido após o fim do relacionamento com sua noiva. Quanto menos Giulio pensava no ocorrido, mais fácil era seguir em frente. Com o passar dos anos a decepção foi ganhando menos importância, a ponto de se tornar somente uma experiência ruim. Após a entrada de Mario em sua vida, a mulher se tornou totalmente esquecida. Não havia espaço para outra pessoa em sua mente e coração. Aquele homem barulhento, egoísta e sádico ocupava todo o espaço.

Por cerca de meia hora o Chefe dos Cavallone desfilou pelo jardim, cumprimentando e conversando com os convidados. A maioria eram homens mais velhos, provavelmente Chefes de importantes Famílias espalhadas pela Itália. O moreno deu pouca atenção a isso, desviando os olhos sempre que possível. Ele não estava ali a trabalho e quanto menos soubesse, melhor seria a sua vida. Além disso, era um pouco solitário observar o ruivo ao longe, sabendo que não poderia se aproximar nem ao menos para trocar meia dúzia de palavras. _Isso me faz questionar porque eu realmente vim. _O Vice-Inspetor encarou o chão branco de mármore, imaginando se não teria sido mais inteligente ter ficado em casa como seu amante havia sugerido. O pensamento foi afastado, pois de nada valeria estar arrependido depois de dirigir por mais de 1h e passar um longo tempo no frio. Os olhos verdes se ergueram e correram o perímetro, apenas para situar aonde Mario poderia estar. _Oh!_

Giulio ficou levemente surpreso ao ver Chefe e Braço Direito olhando em sua direção. Os dois haviam se aproximado da mesa que servia bebidas quentes, e Ivan tinha uma caneca de alguma coisa nas mãos. O ruivo estava ao seu lado, como uma verdadeira sombra, olhando-o de longe. Entretanto, quando os olhares se encontraram, o Braço Direito deu as costas e voltou a atenção para seu Chefe. O Vice-Inspetor apertou as mãos dentro dos bolsos e deu meia volta, seguindo na direção da entrada da mansão. O ar quente que veio de dentro o acertou em cheio, fazendo-o sentir-se aliviado e bem-recebido. Pelo resto da noite ele ficaria dentro da casa, mesmo que sozinho ou ao lado de pessoas que ele não conhecia. O lado de fora da mansão estava muito frio, e não somente por causa do inverno.

**x**

Por quase uma hora o moreno permaneceu dentro da mansão, mas não completamente sozinho. Após sua entrada, foi preciso apenas cerca de dez minutos até alguém se aproximar. Os olhos verdes se abaixaram e Giulio sorriu ao ver a garota de cabelos ruivos parada ao seu lado. Catarina ainda não tinha dez anos, mas estava vestida como uma verdadeira moça. O vestido azul parecia dar mais ênfase aos vermelhos de seus cabelos, tornando-a um espetáculo a parte. _Eu lembro quando ela cabia em meus braços. Sempre chorava, quase nunca se calava. Mario e Giuseppe eram os únicos que conseguiam domá-la e isso só parou quando ela começou a falar._ Entretanto, diante de seus olhos não estava mais um bebê de colo ou uma criança que engatinhava, mas uma menina bonita e de olhos levados.

"Boa noite, Catarina." O Vice-Inspetor fez uma polida reverência.

"Boa noite, Giulio." A garota sorriu, mas balançou a mão antes que ele pudesse continuar. "Diga que eu fico bem _nisso_ e eu irei embora!" Havia um real desprezo naquelas palavras.

"Então eu não direi nada..." Giulio segurou a vontade de rir. "Mas o que você deseja? Onde estão seus amigos? Você estava brincando no jardim."

"Eu não sei e não me importo." Catarina sentou-se na cadeira ao lado, cansada. "Esses bailes são horríveis. Eu quero ficar quieta, mas as pessoas continuam me chamando e falando comigo e é tudo ruim."

Naquele momento o moreno precisou rir. Sua risada saiu baixa, mas pareceu contagiar a ruiva, que fez o mesmo. Os dois se olharam e o Vice-Inspetor tocou os cabelos da garota. Eles eram muito mais finos do que os de seu amante, mas possuíam a mesma tonalidade. _Ouvi dizer que já perguntaram se Mario não seria o verdadeiro pai de Catarina. Eles chegaram ao cúmulo de questionar se ele e Ivan não tinham um caso. _Giulio lembrava-se bem do dia que escutara aquilo de Alaudi. A sensação ruim em seu peito foi quase insuportável e aquilo rendeu uma briga feia entre os dois amantes. _Nós discutimos na noite em que ela passou mal. Eu nunca vi Mario tão irritado quanto naquele dia._ A discussão foi interrompida por um afoito subordinado que batia incansavelmente na porta. Quando as novas sobre a saúde da pequena chegaram até eles, ambos esqueceram totalmente a briga e seguiram para a mansão. Todavia, uma conversa séria só aconteceria dois dias depois, quando o próprio ruivo foi visitá-lo em sua casa. _Naquela manhã eu realmente achei que seria o fim. A maneira como ele chegou, os olhos, a expressão..._ No fim, o ruivo se desculpou e Giulio sentiu-se tolo por ter achado que eles não sobreviveriam a uma briga séria.

O Vice-Inspetor e Catarina caminharam juntos até uma das mesas e passaram um longo tempo degustando as delícias que estavam servidas. Em determinado momento a garota pediu que ele contasse alguma coisa, alguma história ainda não contada, e, sabendo muito bem que a menina ruiva adorava ouvir aquele tipo de coisa, o moreno encontrou duas cadeiras vagas, trazendo-as para o lado da mesa e começando a relatar sobre o dia que conhecera Alaudi. Os olhos castanhos de Catarina brilharam com o prospecto de ouvir sobre isso e Giulio sentiu seu humor melhorar quase no mesmo instante. Aquela pessoinha tinha aquele efeito em basicamente todos. Era humanamente impossível ficar triste ou mal humorado quando a garota estava por perto.

A história começou na época em que ele e o louro frequentavam o mesmo local de ensino. O estabelecimento era pequeno e comportava poucos alunos, apenas aqueles que foram indicados por alguém ou cuja família possuía dinheiro, terras ou conexões suficientes para mantê-lo ali. O Inspetor de Polícia se encaixava nesses últimos exemplos. Alaudi vinha de família rica, provavelmente um dos poucos alunos. Por esse motivo o garoto era frequentemente deixado de lado ou até mesmo vítima de brincadeiras maldosas. O moreno só foi saber de sua existência quando o viu ser empurrado em uma poça d'água por vários garotos. Eles eram de anos diferentes, mas algo naquela cena enfureceu o Vice-Inspetor que pulou a mureta em que estava, aproximando-se dos garotos e dando uma bela surra em todos eles. Alaudi, porém, não agradeceu a ajuda, sumindo antes que o moreno notasse sua ausência. Por dias Giulio tentou entrar em contato com o calado garoto, mas tudo o que recebia era indiferença. Foram necessários dias da mais pura insistência até o louro permitir-se um pouco de conversa, porém, quando isso aconteceu, uma amizade entre eles seria o caminho mais óbvio. O moreno não precisou protegê-lo novamente, pois nenhum dos garotos voltou a importuná-lo. Ambos cresceram e seguiram o mesmo caminho e, quando Alaudi foi designado Inspetor, no mesmo dia Giulio recebeu o convite para ser seu Braço Direito. _"Não há como eu fazer isso sozinho"_, foram as exatas palavras do louro.

Catarina ouviu a tudo com uma atenção surpreendente. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas na parte em que o Inspetor de Polícia foi derrubado pelos garotos, mas ela comemorou quando o moreno falou sobre a surra. Durante quase uma hora eles permaneceram ali, sentados, comendo e dividindo um precioso tempo juntos. A garota que não queria companhia e o homem que havia sido deixado de lado. Quando a história terminou, a ruiva sorriu e bateu palminhas, dizendo que o respeitava muito mais.

"Muito obrigada por me fazer companhia, Giulio. Eu nunca esquecerei o que você me disse." A pequena disse decidida.

"Fico feliz por ter te entretido por algum tempo, mas porque não vai se divertir um pouco mais?" O Vice-Inspetor apontou para frente.

A filha de Ivan virou o rosto, ficando surpresa por ver a figura de Giuseppe aproximar-se. O jovem louro fez uma educada reverência ao parar lado a lado com a pequena, sorrindo para o moreno.

"Como vai, Giulio?" O rapaz louro sempre era agradável quando eles se encontravam. Para ele, o Braço Direito de Francesco era como um irmão mais novo.

"Bem e você? Espero que esteja aproveitando o baile."

"Estou bem". Giuseppe virou o rosto e esticou a mão direita. "O que me diz de uma dança, Catarina?"

"Eu não sei dançar." A resposta saiu rápida. Havia pânico naquele rosto.

"Nem eu!"

O louro piscou e a garota ruiva riu, aceitando a mão e puxando sua companhia para o meio do salão. O Vice-Inspetor só teve tempo de acenar e estava novamente sozinho. Seus olhos verdes fitaram o hall, observando as pessoas e imaginando se ele não poderia tentar se animar um pouco. As taças de vinho começaram a fazer efeito, e Giulio afastou-se, seguindo para uma das extremidades e escolhendo o banheiro mais vazio. O caminho de volta foi feito sem pressa, e seu cachecol foi afrouxado de seu pescoço. Dentro da mansão a temperatura estava incrivelmente agradável. O final do corredor estava bem diante de seus olhos, mas foi difícil não diminuir o passo ao ver a pessoa que havia virado aquele espaço e seguia em sua direção. _Ele parece elegante._ O moreno continuou seu caminho, sabendo que teria de passar inevitavelmente ao lado de seu amante. Mario vinha do outro lado, vestindo um belo conjunto negro. Seus cabelos estavam presos por um delicado rabo de cavalo, criando um ar de elegância e responsabilidade.

Nenhum dos dois fez qualquer sinal que demonstrasse que se conheciam. O corredor estava vazio, mas o Vice-Inspetor estava decidido a não sair de seu caminho. Todavia, quando o ruivo passou por ele, ombro com ombro, foi impossível não oferecer um rápido olhar. Os dois se encararam ao mesmo tempo, de soslaio, e os passos de Giulio simplesmente pararam. Seu corpo virou-se devagar, não ficando surpreso por ver que Mario havia feito o mesmo. _Nós somos dois idiotas. _Omoreno esticou a mão, tocando o braço do homem que, pela primeira vez na noite, estava literalmente ao alcance de seus dedos. O ruivo virou metade do rosto, esboçando um sorriso cansado.

"Você está gelado."

O Vice-Inspetor disse baixo, aproximando-se. Suas mãos tocaram as orelhas frias do Braço Direito e sua testa encostou-se a de seu amante. Mario não respondeu. Seus pés caminharam um passo e seu rosto escondeu-se no pescoço de Giulio. O moreno desceu as mãos, envolvendo a cintura do ruivo e tornando inexistente a distância entre eles. O Braço Direito de Ivan ergueu levemente o rosto e seus lábios encontraram os do Vice-Inspetor, beijando-o profundamente.

Beijar aquele homem sempre exigiu uma quantidade absurda de força de vontade. Mario era perigosamente experiente, sabendo muito bem como provocar as mais ousadas reações apenas com um gesto tão trivial. Todavia, da mesma maneira como ele conseguia despertar luxúria e erotismo, alguns de seus beijos, como aquele que eles trocavam em um esquecido corredor da mansão, não continha somente desejo, mas também saudade e necessidade por contato. O Vice-Inspetor retribuiu o gesto, subindo a mão direita até a nuca de seu amante e a massageando durante o beijo.

"Hm... é melhor pararmos por aqui." O ruivo interrompeu a carícia após alguns minutos, dando um passo para trás. "Antes que eu fique _animado_ demais."

Giulio riu, puxando o Braço Direito para outro abraço. Mario voltou a afundar o rosto em seu pescoço, permanecendo em silêncio e completamente quieto, como um gato que gostaria de aproveitar a presença do dono.

"Você precisa voltar ao seu trabalho." Dessa vez partiu do moreno a iniciativa por quebrar o momento.

O ruivo deu de ombros, ajeitando as vestes. Os olhos verdes fitaram seu amante e ele levou uma das mãos até o queixo do Vice-Inspetor, segurando-o firme.

"Fique até o final. Prometo que irei recompensá-lo por me esperar."

"É mesmo?" Giulio sorriu de canto. "É bom que seja algo realmente interessante."

"Oh, será!"

O Braço Direito piscou charmosamente. Seus olhos fitaram ambos os lados do corredor antes que ele se aproximasse pela última vez, encostando os lábios ao ouvido esquerdo do moreno e sussurrando algo completamente mundano e sujo. O Vice-Inspetor corou automaticamente, mas riu, umedecendo os lábios. Aquele homem era definitivamente além de qualquer expectativa. Mario abriu um sorriso transbordando maldade, acenando e se afastando com passos curtos. Giulio permaneceu no mesmo lugar por alguns minutos, encarando nada além do tapete xadrez que forrava aquele corredor e tentando acalmar seu corpo. _Um simples beijo e meia dúzia de palavras..._ o moreno suspirou, voltando a afundar o rosto dentro do cachecol, _é tudo o que preciso para me lembrar porque eu o amo._

**x**

O baile durou mais algumas horas, e pouco a pouco os convidados começaram a deixar a mansão. Após o encontro com seu amante, o Vice-Inspetor se instalou em um canto da casa e ali permaneceu. Havia comida, bebida e boa companhia. Ele conversou com Giotto e um de seus subordinados, um homem japonês e de excelente humor. Francesco apareceu em determinado momento, querendo fugir das garotas e tentando finalmente ter alguma coisa para comer sem ser importunado. Esse momento, porém, durou muito pouco e uma mocinha de cabelos louros o arrastou para o centro do salão, forçando-o a acompanhá-la por uma valsa. Catarina desapareceu da festa, e provavelmente foi a primeira a se dirigir para o quarto, exausta com toda aquela agitação.

O moreno observou a mansão se tornar mais e mais vazia, até que não havia ninguém além do anfitrião e sua sombra. Naquele momento o Vice-Inspetor soube que poderia sair do anonimato.

"Boa noite." Giulio aproximou-se, cortês, mas sorrindo. "Sua festa estava excelente, Cavallone."

"Obrigado." Ivan sorriu, mas era visível que ele estava exausto.

O Chefe dos Cavallone fez sinal para Mario e os dois se afastaram, cada um para um lado. Os subordinados se aglomeraram, esperando as ordens para iniciar a arrumação da casa. O moreno coçou a nuca, aproximando-se de seu amante e pedindo para ajudar. O ruivo disse que não seria necessário, porém, o Vice-Inspetor insistiu. O trabalho não era complicado, já que os empregados faziam quase tudo. O Vice-Inspetor ficou responsável por cuidar da área próxima ao escritório e trinta minutos depois de ter iniciado não havia mais nada que precisasse ser colocado no lugar. O hall necessitava de uma boa limpeza, mas aquele trabalho estava além de suas mãos. Giulio deixou a mansão e desceu os degraus da escadaria de mármore, ganhando o jardim e seguindo até onde seu carro estava estacionado. O veículo estava deliciosamente aquecido quando ele entrou e foi incrivelmente agradável saber que ele passaria pelo menos 20 minutos dentro de um local que não receberia o frio do inverno.

O Braço Direito o esperava no fim da escadaria, acenando para seu Chefe antes de entrar no carro. O moreno ofereceu um menear de cabeça e suas mãos deslizaram pelo volante. Mario espreguiçou-se e suspirou, acomodando-se ao banco e fechando os olhos. O Vice-Inspetor sorriu de canto, sentindo-se bem por aquela noite ter parcialmente terminado. O caminho até a casa de seu amante não era longo, e ele o conhecia tão bem que até mesmo a pouca iluminação não o incomodava.

"Seu irmão passará a noite na mansão, não?" Giulio resolveu iniciar uma conversa após cerca de dez minutos em silêncio. Intimamente ele já sabia a resposta. Quando o moreno passava a noite com seu amante, Giuseppe os deixava a sós na casa.

"Sim. Ele estava bem feliz por ficar por lá, o que não é boa coisa."

"Você precisa parar de desconfiar de Giuseppe. Ele é um exemplo de homem e jamais faria qualquer coisa contra Francesco." O Vice-Inspetor sentiu-se na obrigação de defender o louro. _Mario é muito restrito quando o assunto é o irmão, e não existe motivo. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão correta, respeitosa e educada quanto Giuseppe._

"Eu não estou preocupado com _ele_. Quem me preocupa é o garoto." O ruivo tornou-se sério. Eram raros aqueles momentos. O Braço Direito era uma pessoa naturalmente livre, e poucas coisas realmente conseguiam conquistar sua atenção. Entender seu amante foi uma das tarefas mais difíceis e Giulio levou anos até compreender que, a maneira desapegada com que Mario levava a vida, era simplesmente uma característica inerente à sua personalidade, e não maldade ou sadismo. Todavia, para os assuntos que chamavam sua atenção o ruivo dedicava todo o seu coração. "Francesco me assusta. Não sei quando foi que aconteceu, mas aquele rapaz está longe de ser o garoto gentil e bom que vi crescer."

"Você fala como um velho, Mario." O moreno riu baixo, mordendo a língua ao sentir um beliscão em seu braço. "E eu não vejo as coisas desse modo. Aos meus olhos Francesco simplesmente age como alguém da sua idade. Diga que você não era um pouco genioso e temperamental aos 15 anos."

O Braço Direito deu de ombros e aparentemente a conversa sobre Giuseppe havia terminado. Aquele assunto retornaria, o Vice-Inspetor sabia. Há algum tempo ele notou que sua companhia parecia ainda mais preocupada com o irmão, mais especificamente a situação em que ele se encontrava. _Eu não sei ao certo o que ele teme. Eu nunca vi Giuseppe demonstrar nada além do mais puro respeito pelo Chefe. E Francesco é um pouco genioso demais para sua idade, reconheço, mas isso somente o tempo irá mudar. Pensar nisso só acarretará dor de cabeça._ A estrada estava escura, com exceção da iluminação do próprio carro. Giulio permaneceu alguns minutos com os olhos no caminho, até desviá-los na direção de seu amante. Mario o olhava, a cabeça apoiada na parte alta do banco e uma expressão admirada, mas o mesmo sorriso sarcástico de sempre.

"O que foi?" O moreno sorriu.

"Como é que você não sente frio?" O ruivo começou. "Eu deixei meus cabelos crescerem naquela época porque não aguentava o frio no pescoço, mas você permaneceu horas naquele maldito jardim, imóvel, sem sentir nada. E seus cabelos são curtos..." Longos e pálidos dedos tocaram os cabelos negros.

"Eu estava com frio." O Vice-Inspetor franziu a sobrancelha. "Mas a festa estava agradável, a comida era boa, a bebida aqueceu meu corpo e saber que poderia tê-lo somente para mim no fim da noite esquentou meu espírito."

"Você acha que eu vou cair nessas declarações tolas, não?" O Braço Direito riu baixo, mas uma rápida olhada e Giulio viu que ele estava levemente corado.

"Eu estava sendo sincero. Não nos vemos direito há dias, e qualquer momento que eu possa passar ao seu lado é válido. Eu entendo que somos pessoas ocupadas, mas não abro mão de qualquer oportunidade de vê-lo."

O silêncio que seguiu aquele comentário chamou a atenção de Giulio. Seu rosto virou-se, recebendo dois olhos verdes semicerrados e um sorriso maldoso. O moreno sentiu um arrepio na espinha, sensação que sempre aparecia quando ele sabia que seu amante estava prestes a fazer algo que não deveria. Mario inclinou-se para o lado, fazendo menção de beijar o Vice-Inspetor, porém, os lábios nunca se encontraram. Giulio apertou o volante com mais força, trincando os dentes e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Eu estou dirigindo."

"Eu estou vendo." A voz do ruivo soou rouca.

"Mario... eu estou dirigindo." O tom do moreno saiu baixo. Era difícil pensar, dirigir e tentar não se concentrar na maneira como a mão direita de seu amante apalpava seu membro por cima da calça.

O Braço Direito apenas aumentou o sorriso, no mesmo instante em que seus dedos colocaram um pouco mais de empenho no gesto. O Vice-Inspetor respirou fundo, retirando uma das mãos do volante e segurando o pulso de Mario.

"Certo, certo." O ruivo ergueu as mãos, mostrando que se rendia.

"Eu não quero suas _mãos_." Giulio esticou o braço, acariciando o rosto de sua companhia. A ponta de seus dedos tocou os lábios vermelhos de Mario e ele sorriu.

O ruivo abriu um sorriso incrivelmente largo e satisfeito. O moreno voltou a olhar para frente, mas isso durou muito pouco tempo. Seria impossível não observar o que estava para acontecer em seu baixo ventre. O Braço Direito de Ivan abaixou metade do corpo, abrindo os botões da calça e levando o membro diretamente para os lábios, sem nenhum tipo de resguardo. Sexo entre eles não era novidade ou tratado com pudor. Mario era uma pessoa extremamente sexual e experiente. Os primeiros meses de relacionamento entre eles foram passados basicamente sobre camas. Depois da primeira noite, foi impossível não repetir o ato até ambos estarem exaustos. O Vice-Inspetor, em especial, só percebeu que não sabia nada sobre sexo após dormir com o ruivo. Suas experiências anteriores não o ensinaram a sentir aquele nível de prazer ou permitir se perder totalmente na outra pessoa a ponto de sentir como se fossem literalmente um único ser. O Braço Direito o ensinou o que significava amar outro homem, a tocar, a acariciar e a sentir alguém do mesmo sexo como parceiro. Giulio aprendeu rápido e mesmo depois de quase dez anos sua libido continuava a mesma. O desejo e luxúria por aquele homem não haviam diminuído, e qualquer oportunidade que ele tivesse seria usada para estar dentro de seu amante, possuindo-o e ouvindo os gemidos roucos e eufóricos que somente Mario poderia oferecer.

A voz do moreno soava baixa e contida dentro do carro. Suas mãos seguravam o volante de maneira incerta e seus olhos viam a estrada e a casa ao longe, e, embora a distância não fosse grande, naquele momento ele sentia como se estivesse há quilômetros. _Ele é bom..._ o Vice-Inspetor gemeu mais alto quando seu amante passou a utilizar as ponta dos dedos como estímulo. _Eu nunca me canso de admirar o quão bom ele é em oferecer prazer. _Giulionão sentiu que diminuía a velocidade conforme seu clímax de aproximava. Os sons do ato em si o excitavam e ele avisou quando o orgasmo chegou. O Braço Direito continuou o que fazia, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quando seu rosto se levantou, ele limpou o canto da boca e piscou, agradecendo como se saboreasse um delicioso prato.

"Eu senti falta disso." Mario acomodou-se melhor no banco e sua voz soou contente.

"Eu que o diga." O moreno sentia-se leve, satisfeito. Seus olhos voltaram à estrada e ele calculou que em menos de três minutos chegaria ao seu destino. "O que ach–"

O Vice-Inspetor virou o rosto, mas não concluiu seu pensamento. Sua boca ficou entreaberta e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, tentando processar o que acontecia. Os olhos verdes encararam seu amante, incrédulos quanto à cena em si. O ruivo havia recostado a cabeça ao banco e seus olhos estavam fechados. Os lábios entreabertos gemiam baixo e automaticamente o olhar de Giulio desceu, e foi impossível não ficar surpreso ao ver que sua companhia se tocava, como se ele não estivesse ali.

"O que você está fazendo?" O moreno tinha a voz séria. Ele sabia que seu amante era totalmente além da realidade, mas aquilo era simplesmente... _Eu nem sei o que é isso!_

A resposta do Braço Direito foi um olhar de soslaio. Os olhos verdes se fecharam e os gemidos voltaram a ecoar baixos pelo veículo. Nunca meros segundos pareceram tão longos quanto horas. O Vice-Inspetor não saberia dizer como manteve sua concentração, como não errou o caminho e, principalmente, como conseguiu se controlar ao ver sua companhia fazer algo tão íntimo, mas tão visivelmente satisfatório. Mario chegou ao clímax no exato momento em que o carro foi estacionado em frente à porta de sua casa. Seu corpo projetou-se um pouco à frente e o gemido foi tão deliciosamente erótico, que a ereção dentro da calça de Giulio chegou a doer, tamanha sua excitação. _Ele vai pagar caro por isso._

A porta foi carro foi aberta e o moreno saiu, puxando seu amante. O ruivo foi praticamente retirado do veículo pelo lado do motorista, não tendo tempo para questionar nada. O Vice-Inspetor o beijo no instante em que estavam fora, e nem a neve gelada e nem os pés molhados o impediram de envolver aquela pessoa em seus braços e beijá-la com todas as suas forças. O Braço Direito de Ivan correspondeu à carícia e os dois seguiram de maneira desajeitada pelo curto caminho que levava à entrada. As chaves foram retiradas do sobretudo, Mario abriu a porta e os dois entraram praticamente ao mesmo tempo. A casa estava escura, mas anos de experiência haviam feito com que Giulio conhecesse cada canto daquele local como se fosse (e era) sua segunda casa. As roupas começaram a ser retiradas, formando um caminho de cachecóis, sobretudos, camisas e calças por onde passavam. Subir as escadas foi a parte realmente desafiante, mas nenhum deles pareceu inclinado a perder tempo com algo tão irrelevante. O beijo não parou em momento algum, tornando-se mais intenso ao chegarem ao segundo andar. Do corredor até o quarto do ruivo foi preciso poucos passos e, ao finalmente fechar a porta, os dois amantes estavam completamente nus e excitados novamente.

A cortina estava aberta, permitindo que a luz da noite entrasse e iluminasse o quarto. Não haveria tempo para acender a lareira, então aquela seria a única fonte de iluminação que eles teriam. O moreno abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha, pegando meia dúzia de frascos de óleo lubrificante. Os vidrinhos foram colocados sobre a cama, e o ruivo segurou seu rosto com possessividade, beijando-o intensamente.

"Sem enrolação." A voz do Braço Direito soou trêmula. Ele estava no auge da excitação. Um dos frascos foi aberto e Mario despejou a quantidade inteira sobre a ereção de seu amante, masturbando-a.

"Eu não vou machucá-lo." O Vice-Inspetor respondeu entre gemidos. Sua única vontade era virar aquele homem e possuí-lo de uma vez, mas ele sabia – e muito bem – que as coisas não eram daquela forma. _Nós trocamos de posição, uma vez..._ As sobrancelhas de Giulio se juntaram. Não era bom lembrar-se daquela noite. Não naquele momento.

"Não se preocupe, você não irá." Os lábios do ruivo tocaram a orelha esquerda do moreno, mordendo-a. Uma risada travessa seguiu aquela carícia. "Depois que eu o beijei no corredor eu _precisei_ ir ao banheiro... e eu chamei o seu nome o tempo todo, mas não foi a mesma coisa."

"Você fala sério?" A mão do Vice-Inspetor segurou com força os cabelos de seu amante, puxando-os para trás. Eles batiam na altura do ombro, mas já foram maiores em algumas épocas. O Braço Direito de Ivan resolveu cortar metade do cabelo devido ao trabalho que passava desembaraçando os fios.

"Merda, Giulio! Você fala demais. Faça logo!"

Aquele _educado_ convite era o que o moreno precisava para simplesmente e literalmente perder a cabeça. Suas mãos viraram seu amante com pressa, fazendo-o afundar o rosto no travesseiro, enquanto sua ereção o penetrava com toda força e desejo que alguém pudesse ter. O membro entrou com certa facilidade, como Mario havia dito e o Vice-Inspetor soltou um baixo palavrão ao sentir todo seu corpo tremer com a incrível sensação. As mãos se Giulio seguraram com firmeza o quadril do homem que estava por baixo, retirando seu membro e voltando a penetrá-lo em seguida. A voz rouca do ruivo ecoou pelo cômodo, alta e transbordando erotismo, como sempre acontecia. O Braço Direito não era contido ou tímido para sexo. Sua voz soava alta, seguida por alguns palavrões e comentários excitantes sobre como ele gostava de ser possuído e o quão bom aquilo o fazia sentir. A primeira vez que ouviu um comentário sobre o quão bem dotado ele era, Giulio chegou ao orgasmo no mesmo instante. Desde então se tornou uma constante ouvir frases sórdidas vindas de lábios que sabiam perfeitamente como excitar o parceiro.

A claridade do quarto não permitia que o ato todo fosse assistido, mas de sua posição o moreno conseguia ver o necessário. O Braço Direito era pálido, e suas costas brancas pareciam brilhar naquela pouca luz. A pele havia se tornado úmida com suor e suas mãos escorregavam ao tentar segurá-la. O ritmo fora imposto nos primeiros segundos, e após alguns minutos era difícil dizer qual deles gemia mais alto ou dizia as coisas mais sujas e absurdas. O anúncio do clímax fez o corpo do Vice-Inspetor tremer, puxando o quadril de seu amante para trás e penetrando-o com tanta força que Mario arqueou as costas, segurando-se à beirada da cama e compartilhando daquele orgasmo.

As respirações tornaram-se altas e o ruivo caiu com barulho sobre a cama quando Giulio retirou-se de dentro dele. O moreno fechou os olhos, ouvindo as batidas de seu próprio coração. O corpo do Vice-Inspetor se abaixou após alguns segundos, beijando os ombros úmidos de seu amante e posicionando-se ao lado. O Braço Direito mexeu-se sobre a cama, devagar, virando-se e ficando por cima. Sua mão direita passou sobre os próprios cabelos, colocando-os para trás. Alguns fios grudavam em seus ombros e pescoço por causa do suor, criando uma visão excepcionalmente tentadora.

"Eu quero ficar por cima agora." Mario tinha a voz ainda mais rouca. "Eu quero ver seu rosto enquanto você está dentro de mim."

"Você ficará por baixo, porque vamos dormir." Giulio riu, puxando seu amante para baixo e invertendo as posições. O convite era tentador, ele precisaria reconhecer. Aquela posição muito lhe agradava, pois admirar aquele homem mover-se freneticamente sobre seu membro era simplesmente de dar água na boca. O ruivo o olhou com uma pitada de ofensa naqueles belos olhos verdes, mas o moreno não se deixou intimidar. "A noite foi longa e você está cansado."

"E...?" O Braço Direito revirou os olhos. "Eu posso muito bem continuar por mais algum tempo. Você sabe disso!"

"Você vai dormir no meio da coisa e eu ficarei literalmente na mão." O Vice-Inspetor riu, arrancando a mesma reação do homem em seus braços. "Eu também gostaria de continuar, mas não vim aqui somente para isso. Eu quero passar meu tempo com _você_. Estar com ou sem roupas não é relevante. Não que eu não goste quando estamos sem elas..."

Mario abriu um largo sorriso e suspirou longamente. Seu corpo aproximou-se um pouco mais e ele utilizou o restante de forças que possuía para virar-se e ficar por cima, enquanto sua mão descia automaticamente para o baixo ventre de Giulio. O moreno tentou pará-lo, mas o ruivo o impediu com um profundo beijo. Lutar contra alguém como o Braço Direito dos Cavallone seria impossível. Aquele homem sabia todas as artimanhas imagináveis quando o assunto era sexo, e o Vice-Inspetor sempre estava em desvantagem. A carícia tornou-se mais intensa, porém, os lábios se afastaram quando os gemidos de Giulio se tornaram mais altos. A mão que o masturbava movia-se com força e rapidez, e sua ereção havia reaparecido.

"Só mais uma vez e prometo dormir como um anjo." Mario sussurrou baixo, lambendo a orelha esquerda do moreno. "Eu _preciso_ de você _em_ mim de novo."

"Você estava realmente solitário nesses dias."

O moreno moveu os lábios devagar, procurando a boca de seu amante. _Eu tentei. Eu tentei ser compreensivo, mas eu não sou páreo para esse homem. _A mão direita do Vice-Inspetor desceu pelas costas de sua companhia, desenhando os contornos com as pontas dos dedos e chegando até onde queria. O ruivo gemeu baixo, encolhendo-se um pouco sobre ele. Giulio respirou fundo, juntando o resto de autocontrole que ainda existia dentro dele e virando-se na cama. O Braço Direito afastou as pernas, guiando os dedos do moreno novamente para sua entrada. O Vice Inspetor engoliu seco, movendo seus três dedos com força. O homem deitado sobre a cama gemeu alto, contorcendo-se e pedindo que ele fosse mais fundo. O pedido foi concedido e Mario abriu os olhos, passando a língua sobre os lábios e fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, demonstrando que desejava outra coisa.

"O que eu farei com você?" O Vice-Inspetor pegou um dos travesseiros, colocando-o sob o quadril de seu amante.

"Você pode fazer o que quiser desde que seja rápido, forte e que me faça gritar." O ruivo respondeu com a voz rouca. Seu peito subia e descia entre espasmos, ansiando pelo que estava por vir. "E não saia. Eu gosto de senti-lo dentro de mim."

_Ele detesta quando eu me retiro de dentro dele na hora do orgasmo_. A ereção deslizou com facilidade e o Braço Direito de Ivan gemeu tão deliciosamente necessitado que Giulio quase chegou ao clímax. O corpo de sua companhia moveu-se e Mario entreabriu um pouco as pernas, mostrando que queria muito mais. A segunda estocada foi com o dobro de força e fez o ruivo arquear as costas, puxando a colcha da cama a ponto de seus dedos estalar. O moreno fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar para simplesmente não colocar tudo a perder. _Ele me faz esquecer tudo. Orgulho, moral e bom senso. A única coisa que consigo pensar é em fazê-lo chorar de prazer enquanto grita meu nome._ O Vice-Inspetor puxou a cintura de seu amante com firmeza e a terceira estocada iniciou um ritmo tão intenso que em determinado momento os únicos sons do cômodo eram os gemidos chorosos de Mario, as fortes estocadas e o ranger dos pés da cama. Aquela era uma constante entre eles: a segunda vez sempre era mais intensa, e a partir dali a conversa se tornava inexistente. _Depois da terceira vez nós nem ao menos pensamos..._

Giulio não era mais a mesma pessoa. Sua vida poderia ser dividida entre antes e o dia em que encontrou o estranho homem de cabelos ruivos em frente à sede de Polícia. Depois daquele encontro nada mais fez sentido. Suas crenças, suas opiniões e seus gostos pessoais foram totalmente moldados por aquele homem. Até o Braço Direito dos Cavallone aparecer, o moreno só havia tido contato com mulheres. Sua ex-noiva fora a luz dos seus dias até encontrá-la em sua própria cama com outro homem. Os dias se tornaram menos iluminados e o Vice-Inspetor precisou aprender a viver com meia-luz. Sua casa foi remodelada e sua vida ganhou outra cor e sabor. Entretanto, após conhecer Mario, Giulio percebeu que o que sentia por aquela mulher não foi nada se comparado aos sentimentos que tinha pelo ruivo. O moreno nunca fora ciumento. Ele nunca teve necessidades para isso. _Eu sempre fui considerado um bom partido. Durante a vida inteira eu tive companhias para frequentar bailes e jantares._ Mas tudo mudava quando o assunto era seu amante.

O Braço Direito de Ivan Cavallone era simplesmente outra coisa.

Foi no corpo daquele homem que o moreno conheceu o que era realmente prazer, fazendo com que as noites com sua ex-noiva não passassem de brincadeira de criança em comparação ao que eles eram capazes de fazer quando estavam sobre uma cama, ou dentro do carro, ou simplesmente em qualquer lugar que o desejo chamasse. Mario respirava sensualidade. A voz rouca, a maneira como as palavras cantavam nos belos e bem preenchidos lábios rosados. Os olhos verdes, claros e límpidos, refletiam-no como um espelho. Os cabelos vermelhos, as sardas e o fogo natural que aquele homem emanava haviam conquistado o Vice-Inspetor por completo. Giulio descobriu-se possessivo, ciumento e com uma estranha e quase doentia necessidade por monopólio. Seu amante não parecia se importar, pelo contrário. O ruivo divertia-se com os momentos do moreno, achando sempre um jeito de tornar a situação perigosa, sufocante e prazerosa.

Entretanto, a relação entre eles não era somente sexual. Nos primeiros meses, talvez, ela possuísse essa definição, mas os anos transformaram aqueles dois homens, criando um estreito e íntimo laço que o Vice-Inspetor sabia que jamais teria com qualquer outra pessoa. Quando não estavam perdidos em suor e gemidos, muitas vezes ambos passavam o tempo simplesmente próximos, fosse deitados um sobre o outro, lendo o jornal ou um livro; ou fosse cozinhando, um dos hobbies favoritos de Giulio, e que infelizmente seu amante só compartilhava a parte de sentar e comer, mas que adorava observar. Então, se sua ex-noiva era a luz do seu passado, provavelmente se limitava a uma pequena chama, como um riscar de fósforo. Agora, o homem que gemia embaixo de seu corpo, masturbando-se com pressa e implorando que fosse penetrado com mais força, era definitivamente o Sol. Uma força gigantesca de luz e calor. Longe dele o moreno perdia o brilho e o foco. Longe do Braço Direito de Ivan era como se todas as estações fossem inverno.

Mario chegou ao orgasmo primeiro, gritando alto o nome do moreno. O Vice-Inspetor o acompanhou no segundo seguinte, preenchendo-o totalmente pela segunda vez naquela noite. Os gemidos cessaram e a cama parou de ranger. O ruivo cobriu o rosto com um dos braços, o peito ofegante e os lábios entreabertos a procura de qualquer quantidade de ar. Giulio fechou os olhos, pendendo a nuca para trás e tentando manter seu corpo controlado. Ele sentiu uma gota de suor descer por sua nuca e costas, arrepiando-o. Seu membro deslizou de dentro de seu amante e ele deixou-se deitar sobre a cama, na beirada, e ao lado de sua companhia. O Braço Direito permaneceu alguns segundos na mesma posição, até virar-se e encarar o homem ao seu lado. Os dois dividiam o mesmo travesseiro e Mario tinha uma expressão de completo contentamento. _Missão cumprida._

"Agora eu posso dormir." O ruivo disse com gracejo. "Mas deixo claro que estaria disposto a continuar indefinidamente."

"Você precisa estar bem desperto amanhã. É o grande dia de Francesco, não se esqueça." O moreno aproximou-se um pouco mais, juntando os corpos. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas de seu amante, sentindo a pele úmida e firme, e seus dedos então subiram devagar, tocando os cabelos vermelhos.

"Ele não se importa comigo. O único cuja opinião realmente importa é Giuseppe. Francesco deixaria o restante da casa comendo grama se isso significasse agradar meu irmão." O Braço Direito suspirou. "Não vamos falar sobre isso. A noite está agradável demais."

"Do que você tem medo, Mario?" O Vice-Inspetor levou a mão até o rosto de sua companhia, tocando-o de leve e retirando uma teimosa mecha de cabelo. Às vezes era difícil saber o que lhe agradava mais: se os olhos verdes ou as delicadas sardas que salpicavam seu nariz e bochechas.

O ruivo abaixou os olhos e por um momento Giulio se arrependeu de ter perguntado. Porém, aquele assunto o havia deixado curioso, pois seu amante sempre arranjava uma maneira de burlar a situação, mudando de assunto descaradamente. _Eu achei que Mario tivesse medo que os sentimentos de Giuseppe não fossem correspondidos, mas, se existir a mínima chance de serem recíprocos, qual seria o problema? Trabalho? Um Braço Direito não pode se envolver com seu Chefe? Existe essa regra no mundo da Máfia? _Aquelas perguntas já haviam cruzado a mente do moreno, porém, ele não conseguiria sossegar sem ouvir a verdade. Sem ouvir diretamente dos lábios daquele homem.

"Giuseppe sempre foi uma alma gentil, sempre. Quando éramos crianças, se alguém se machucava durante as brincadeiras ele sempre era aquele que cuidava do ferido. Ele é uma pessoa boa demais para esse mundo, e há muito tempo eu percebi sua admiração com relação a Francesco. Eu sei que no início era apenas o respeito cego pela figura do Chefe. Eu mesmo passei por isso, por um tempo..." O Vice-Inspetor franziu a testa e o ruivo deu de ombros. "Mas eu sei que as coisas mudaram. O garoto olha para ele diferente, eu sei. Eu _conheço_ aquele olhar. Francesco tem um coração enorme, mas é egoísta e imaturo demais para entender seus próprios sentimentos. Se chegar um dia em que eu tenha que enfiar alguma razão na cabeça de meu irmão eu não pensarei duas vezes, nem que isso signifique tirá-lo da Família e enviá-lo para longe. Eu não tenho medo de Giuseppe, eu temo pelo que o garoto possa fazer com ele."

O Vice-Inspetor ouviu a tudo no mais puro silêncio. Sua mão tocava o rosto do Braço Direito, e ele viu o brilho mudar naqueles belos olhos verdes conforme a narrativa se intensificava. Giulio aproximou-se, depositando um casto beijo na testa de seu amante. Ele finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

"Quando o momento chegar eu estarei esperando." O moreno disse baixo. "Você pode ir para minha casa e quebrar as coisas. Prometo não me importar." Mario sorriu e riu, mordendo o lábio inferior e movendo a cabeça em positivo. "O que acha de um banho?"

"Eu estou cansado demais para cozinhar na banheira." O ruivo sentou-se devagar na cama, aprovando a ideia. "Mas eu aceito um banheiro de chuveiro. Eu realmente preciso de um."

O Braço Direito de Ivan ficou em pé, mas o Vice-Inspetor fez questão de estar ao seu lado. Mario o olhou feio, como sempre olhava quando recebia aquele tipo de atenção. _Ele irá dizer que não precisa ser tratado como mulher, e eu irei responder que estou apenas preocupado com a pessoa que amo. Ele irá rir, corar e ignorar a ajuda de qualquer forma._ Giulio decidiu não ouvir as reclamações, passando o braço ao redor da cintura de seu amante e guiando-o através do corredor frio. O banheiro ficava ao final, uma porta do lado direito. O box era pequeno para dois homens encorpados, mas o moreno estava acostumado a dividir aquele espaço, então a falta de mobilidade não o incomodou. A água estava quente, e o Vice-Inspetor deu prioridade para o ruivo, deixando-o embaixo do jato d'água. O Braço Direito dos Cavallone passou as mãos por seu peito, evolvendo seu pescoço e o trazendo-o para um longo beijo.

Nenhum deles mencionou a conversa que tiveram na cama, aqueles simples segundos em que Mario abaixou, momentaneamente, suas altas barreiras e permitiu-se compartilhar um pouco de seus medos. O banho foi rápido, mas durou o tempo suficiente para fazer o cansaço levá-los novamente até o quarto. O ruivo deitou em seu lado da cama, junto à parede, mas arrastou-se para os braços do moreno. O Vice-Inspetor os cobriu, abraçando sua companhia e piscando. Suas mãos tocavam os cabelos vermelhos e molhados, afagando-os com carinho.

O Braço Direito de Ivan dormiu primeiro, poucos segundos após deitar-se na cama, completamente exausto. Giulio ainda permaneceu algum tempo acordado, digerindo aquela noite e sentindo-se extremamente sortudo. _Talvez chegue o dia em que ele realmente tenha de escolher uma posição. Honestamente, eu gostaria que esse dia nunca chegasse. Eu entendi a situação, mas ainda acredito que, se Francesco realmente nutre algo por Giuseppe, seus sentimentos são sinceros. _O moreno apertou um pouco mais seu amante em seus braços, fechando os olhos e decidindo que era hora de juntar-se a Mario no mundo dos sonhos. Independente de como terminaria a história de Giuseppe, a única certeza que o Vice-Inspetor tinha era que, não importasse o quão nublado se tornasse o céu do homem em seus braços, não haveria nada que ele não fizesse para colocar um sorriso nos lábios da pessoa que ele amava. Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer pela pessoa que havia mudado sua vida.

- FIM.


	3. Francesco e Giuseppe

**Francesco e Giuseppe**

Ele havia tentado duas vezes dar o laço na gravata até perceber que não conseguiria.

Os olhos cor de mel fitaram a imagem no espelho, e uma das sobrancelhas do reflexo se ergueu. As mãos moveram-se novamente, para uma terceira tentativa que terminou como as anteriores. _Por quê?_ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos se perguntou ao encarar-se. _Por que eu preciso fazer isso?_ Duas leves batidas na porta chamaram sua atenção, mas não fizeram seus olhos saírem do espelho. Daquele ângulo ele tinha visão da outra extremidade do quarto, e, mesmo que seus olhos não pudessem ver quem era, seu coração _sabia_.

"Com licença." A voz soou baixa e educada. O dono daquele timbre entrou e abaixou os olhos como sempre fazia. "Eu vim checar se você já está pronto, Chefe."

"Quase." A resposta saiu desanimada. Francesco retirou a gravata de seu pescoço e a apertou com força entre seus dedos. Sua vontade era de atirar para longe aquele acessório, tirar aquela roupa e passar a noite debaixo de grossos cobertores. _Por_ _quê?_ "Eu estou com problemas com a gravata. Poderia me ajudar?"

O homem de longos cabelos louros meneou a cabeça em positivo, aproximando-se devagar. Seus passos o levaram até o espelho, e o herdeiro dos Cavallone virou-se e ofereceu a gravata. Longos e pálidos dedos tocaram o tecido e o Braço Direito começou a arrumar o acessório. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos permaneceu imóvel, em um misto de timidez e deleite. Eram raros os momentos em que ambos podiam estar tão próximos. Giuseppe era habilidoso e conseguiu colocar a gravata em uma única passada. Seus olhos verdes ergueram-se para seu Chefe e um contido meio sorriso cruzou os lábios bem preenchidos e rosados.

"O que foi?" O louro ergueu as sobrancelhas quando Francesco tocou seus cabelos. Eles estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, pendurados ao lado direito. Um laço azul escuro e bem feito completava o penteado.

"Eu senti falta dos seus cabelos longos." O herdeiro dos Cavallone sorriu. Há alguns anos o Braço Direito havia cortado os cabelos, mas acabou retornando ao penteado anterior em pouco tempo. "Eu prefiro eles mais longos."

Giuseppe desfez o sorriso e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se e indo buscar o terno que estava sobre a cama. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos suspirou, voltando a encarar sua imagem no espelho. Francesco Cavallone estava com 15 anos completos. O tempo fez suas formas infantis desaparecerem pouco a pouco, e o semblante do pai tomou o lugar da aparência inocente. Sua voz havia engrossado há dois anos, e do garoto tímido e contido havia sobrado muito pouco. O herdeiro já ajudava o pai com o trabalho, viajando com Ivan sempre que a posição exigia. _Eu sou praticamente um homem,_ pensou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos ao notar o louro se aproximando novamente, _o único que não percebe isso é ele._

O Braço Direito passou o terno sobre os ombros de seu Chefe, ajeitando-o cuidadosamente. Francesco permaneceu imóvel, sabendo que aquele momento deveria ser aproveitado em silêncio. Giuseppe tocou seus ombros, descendo por seus braços e pedindo que ele se virasse. Os três botões foram fechados e, ao terminar, o louro parecia plenamente satisfeito.

"Você é simplesmente igual ao seu pai, Chefe." O Braço Direito apontou para o espelho, orgulhoso.

A expressão no rosto de Francesco tornou-se dura e ele afastou-se de sua companhia. _Novamente o mesmo assunto... a mesma comparação. Eu não sou meu pai. Eu jamais serei. Por que você é tão fascinado com esse assunto? Por que você quer que eu me torne como ele?_ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentou-se em sua cama, colocando os sapatos sem pressa.

"Os convidados ficarão felizes em vê-lo. Alguns Chefes anseiam em ver o herdeiro da Família. Esta noite será uma oportunidade única."

"Eu não me importo." O herdeiro respondeu sincero. Ele não dava a mínima para aquela festa. "Eu só quero que a noite termine logo."

"Não fale assim, Chefe." Giuseppe sorriu. Ele ajeitava a própria gravata e naquele momento foi impossível para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos continuar com seu trabalho com os sapatos. Os olhos cor de mel fitaram o homem esquio na frente do espelho e ele engoliu seco. _Ele é muito atraente..._ "Muitos estarão aqui esta noite somente para vê-lo. Não se esqueça que os Chefes trarão as filhas e é sua função entretê-las."

"Você adoraria isso, não é?" O momento de Francesco desapareceu por completo. Aquela pessoa tinha o dom de fazer qualquer ocasião se transformar em um poço de chatice. "Você deve estar torcendo para que eu arrume uma namorada idiota o quanto antes."

"Eu não disse isso." A voz do Braço Direito se tornou séria, e, mesmo sem encarar sua companhia diretamente, o herdeiro dos Cavallone sentiu o timbre diferente. "Eu jamais deixei implícito nada disso."

"Não é o que eu penso, Giuseppe." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ficou em pé. "Seu olhar ergueu-se e ele encarou o sério homem louro à sua frente. O Braço Direito era alguns centímetros mais alto e até aquilo o irritava naquela noite. "Mas não se preocupe. Com sorte eu terei companhia."

Giuseppe entreabriu os lábios, mas suas palavras não saíram. Duas breves batidas na porta roubaram o momento, e o louro passou por seu Chefe com passos rápidos e uma expressão séria em seu rosto. _Droga!_ Francesco passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou. _De novo. Eu fiz de novo._ Ultimamente, sempre que o Braço Direito dizia qualquer coisa, ele sentia necessidade de rebater com algo petulante e insolente. Não havia um real motivo além de acertar aquela pessoa e fazê-la engolir as próprias palavras. _Eu tenho que me desculpar. Quando o baile terminar eu irei me desculpar propriamente_. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos suspirou, sabendo que aquele era o sinal para sair do quarto. Os passos que o levaram até o corredor foram lentos e, ao notar que todos estavam do lado de fora, o futuro herdeiro esboçou um meio sorriso. Seus olhos fitaram primeiramente seu pai, seguido por Mario. Entretanto, havia um terceiro elemento. Uma figura que ele não via com tanta frequência.

"Hahahaha o que é isso?" Francesco aproximou-se e olhou a irmã de cima. "Quem é _você_? A Catarina que eu conheço geralmente anda suja e despenteada. De onde _você_ saiu?"

Catarina vestia um vestido azul claro, cheio de flores e laços. Seus cabelos – normalmente bagunçados – estavam penteados e ela parecia uma garota comportada e até mesmo decente, e não a petulante e impossível menina que corria pela casa, importunando os empregados e retirando a paz que aquela casa costumava ter.

"Você parece simplesmente perfeita." A voz veio do seu lado, ele soube imediatamente. Giuseppe afastou-se e aproximou-se da menor pessoa parada no corredor. "Seria uma honra acompanhá-la. Se me permitir, claro."

Naquele momento o sorriso desapareceu totalmente dos lábios do rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Seu peito tornou-se apertado e ele abandonou a ideia inicial de pedir desculpas. Catarina sorriu e aceitou a mão que lhe foi oferecida, seguindo ao lado do homem de cabelos louros. O herdeiro dos Cavallone engoliu a raiva que sentia, andando ao lado do pai. Ele sabia que precisaria estar perfeito nos próximos minutos, então seria necessário esquecer momentaneamente aquela afronta. _Ele fez de propósito. Não é possível que ele não saiba o quanto isso me irrita._ Francesco trincou os dentes e começou a descer os degraus. Ele ouvia a conversa tola que a irmã e seu Braço Direito travavam, e até mesmo as vozes daquelas pessoas o aborreciam. Ivan caminhou até determinada parte da escadaria, parando e marcando que ali seria o local em que faria seu discurso. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos parou um degrau acima, fazendo o possível para aparentar ser o jovem mais gracioso, educado e gentil daquele baile.

O herdeiro dos Cavallone nunca se importou em dividir seus brinquedos ou a atenção de seus _pais_. Quando Catarina chegou à mansão, há dez anos, Francesco ficou incrivelmente contente por saber que teria companhia para suas brincadeiras. A ida da garota ruiva alegrou seus dias, principalmente porque Catarina não era uma criança chata. Certo, a menina era petulante e energética demais, porém, para alguém que havia passado toda a sua curta vida sozinho e brincando com adultos, Francesco sentiu aquela mudança como algo extremamente positivo. Entretanto, seus dias não foram apenas flores ou sorrisos. Ele não ligava de dividir, fosse a atenção de Ivan durante as refeições, ou os momentos calmos e tranqüilos com Alaudi, com exceção de uma coisa em especial. _Alguém_ em especial.

A atenção que Giuseppe dedicava a sua irmã era a única coisa que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos jamais compartilharia. Desde o dia que pisou naquela casa Catarina sempre conseguiu com facilidade o que ele precisou lutar para obter. O homem de longos cabelos louros nunca o mimou daquela forma, elogiando-o ou tomando partido em nada que o fizesse sorrir. O Braço Direito sempre esteve ao seu lado, fato, mas aquele era seu trabalho, não? Zelar pelo bem estar do Chefe, protegê-lo e ser praticamente sua sombra. O herdeiro dos Cavallone entendia isso muito bem, pois cresceu vendo como Mario servia seu pai. Todavia, não era aquele tipo de atenção que Francesco queria daquela pessoa. Ele não precisava de um melhor amigo ou um homem que morresse por ele. O que ele realmente almejava estava além de suas possibilidades. Um sonho que jamais seria realizado. _Se eu fosse uma garota, talvez... mas eu sei que meus sentimentos jamais serão correspondidos. Para Peppe eu não passo de um fedelho._

Ivan havia começado seu discurso, mas o rapaz de cabelos castanhos não ouvia. Ele sabia aquelas palavras de cor, e sabia muito bem quando seria sua vez de tomar partido na situação. Ele já estava com 15 anos, um homem feito basicamente, então muito era esperado de sua posição. O herdeiro dos Cavallone sabia que aquelas pessoas não estavam ali somente para comer e beber, mas também observar. _Nós, ao lado dos Vongola, somos a base para a máfia italiana. Muito é esperado de nós._ Francesco tinha plena consciência de suas responsabilidades e aquilo fora herdado do pai. Ivan sempre deixou claro que a Família viria em primeiro lugar. _É a minha vez._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos colocou o seu melhor sorriso e desceu um degrau, permanecendo no mesmo patamar que seu pai.

"Que esta seja uma excelente noite." Sua voz soou alta e grossa. Quase o mesmo timbre que o de Ivan. "Vamos nos divertir!"

As palmas que ecoaram pelo hall foram altas e sonoras. Os membros da Família desceram e o herdeiro dos Cavallone soube que, daquele momento até o fim da festa, tudo seria observado então era preciso mostrar somente o melhor. Francesco sorriu enquanto descia, porém, seus olhos não compartilhavam aquele sentimento. Ele viu, muito antes de terminar de descer a escadaria, o que aconteceria assim que chegasse ao hall. Um grupo de garotas o esperava, e ele foi basicamente engolido por elas e levado por entre a multidão. Aquela cena acontecia com mais frequência do que ele gostaria, e, infelizmente, ele havia se acostumado. Ou melhor, aprendido a suportá-las.

"Oh! Francis, você está tão elegante!"

"Eu amei a escolha da flor! Azul, combina tanto com seus olhos!"

Francesco recostou-se a um dos pilares do hall, encarando as seis garotas que o haviam cercado. _Eu nem ao menos lembro o nome delas,_ o herdeiro sorriu e agradeceu a mais um comentário inútil sobre suas vestes, _não que isso faça diferença. _Mais duas garotas juntaram-se ao grupo e Francesco iniciou a sua parte no baile. Sua função era ser agradável com os convidados, mas infelizmente isso se limitava a aguentar garotas chatas e tolas falarem sobre bobagens que ele não tinha interesse em ouvir. Frequentemente sua atenção fugia do momento, e ele permanecia apenas de corpo presente. Aquela era definitivamente a melhor parte, pois, se fosse realmente preciso se lembrar de tudo aquilo seus problemas não teriam fim.

Os assuntos mudaram, mas nada conseguia despertar o interesse do herdeiro dos Cavallone. Vez ou outra ele fingia interesse, arregalando os olhos ou fazendo um comentário superficial e que pudesse demonstrar que ele estava ouvindo. Os olhos cor de mel vagaram pelo hall, em busca de um rosto conhecido, somente para se focar em outra coisa que não fossem vestidos horrorosos e maquiagem exagerada. Daquele local Francesco viu o pai caminhar ao lado de Mario; Giotto, Chefe dos Vongola, passear com dois de seus subordinados. Automaticamente sua mente remeteu a Alaudi e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu por não ver o Guardião da Nuvem, seu outro pai. _Eu pelo menos teria alguém para conversar. Alaudi tem sorte. _Sua busca terminou quando seu rosto virou-se para o lado direito e a figura de Giuseppe mostrou-se, longe, mas atenta. Chefe e Braço Direito trocaram um breve olhar, mas Francesco não deu importância. Ninguém poderia salvá-lo daquela situação.

"Nee, Francis, você gostaria de dançar?"

Aquela era uma pergunta que nunca deveria ser feita. Pelo menos não para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Normalmente ele declinaria, sorrindo e oferecendo alguma desculpa esfarrapada, mas que o tirasse daquela situação. O herdeiro dos Cavallone sabia dançar, aquele era um pré-requisito básico para sua posição. O que ele não gostava era de ser induzido a tal coisa. _Se eu quisesse eu teria convidado. Se eu ainda não disse nada é porque não tenho interesse. Por que é tão difícil entender? _Francesco sorriu e, contra sua própria vontade, aceitou o convite da garota.

Os dois caminharam até o centro do hall e automaticamente as pessoas abriram espaço para eles. Os músicos mudaram o tom, e uma lenta valsa começou a ser tocada. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos fez uma polida reverência, passando uma mão pela cintura da garota e começando a mover os pés. Os dois cortaram o hall e os anos com as aulas de dança foram mostrados sem humildade. O herdeiro dos Cavallone permaneceu o tempo inteiro com um sorriso nos lábios. Sua companhia conversava sobre alguma coisa, mas ele não ouvia, não dava atenção. Os olhos cor de mel estiveram o tempo todo observando as pessoas ao seu redor, fazendo questão que fossem vistos. _Você deve estar feliz, Peppe. Eu estou sendo gracioso e sorridente e amável com essas garotas._ O homem de longos cabelos louros permanecia no mesmo lugar, recostado ao pilar, mas daquela distância não seria possível ver qual era a expressão em seu rosto. A dança terminou, Francesco agradeceu sua companhia, mas quase automaticamente tirou outra garota para dançar. A noite estava apenas começando e ele pagaria com a mesma moeda a humilhação que havia recebido anteriormente.

**x**

Dez danças depois e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos achou que já havia sido suficiente. Suas pernas doíam e seu estômago pedia um pouco de atenção. O humor do herdeiro dos Cavallone sempre se tornava ruim quando ele tinha sono ou fome, então Francesco fez o possível para se livrar das garotas e seguir para o jardim, a fim de degustar algo quente. A saída triunfal só foi um sucesso devido à quantidade de pessoas no baile, e porque as jovens não queriam passar frio. Uma delas até se prontificou a fazer companhia, mas sugeriu que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos oferecesse seu terno para que ela vestisse e não passasse frio. _Como se eu fosse fazer isso, _o herdeiro dos Cavallone deixou a mansão, passando as mãos pelos cabelos,_ você pode morrer congelada que eu não me importaria._

As mesas do jardim estavam cheias de convidados, mas nada que ser o filho do anfitrião e um sorriso não resolvessem. Francesco conseguiu passagem, aproximando-se da mesa de bebidas e enchendo uma caneca com vinho quente. Seus olhos brilharam com o prospecto de engolir a bebida, entretanto, antes que o líquido tocasse seus lábios, a caneca foi retirada de sua mão por dedos hábeis.

"Então você está ai." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não estava surpreso. Ele sabia que precisaria de muita sorte para ter conseguido beber o vinho.

"Eu estive aqui o tempo todo." O Braço Direito colocou uma nova caneca nas mãos de seu Chefe e pelo cheiro o líquido era algum tipo de chá.

"Meu pai disse que posso beber um pouco de vinho. Hoje é festa, não há problema."

"Um pouco não é o mesmo que uma caneca inteira." Giuseppe respondeu com um sorriso, bebericando o vinho quente.

O herdeiro dos Cavallone sabia melhor do que ninguém que não conseguiria vencer uma discussão com aquela pessoa, então não havia nada a fazer além de se conformar com o chá. A bebida estava quente e doce, como ele gostava, e o aqueceu quase imediatamente. Sua mão procurou algum petisco, achando os pães com azeite e patê. O homem louro instalou-se ao seu lado, observando o jardim, mas permanecendo presente. Aquela proximidade muito agradava Francesco, que notou que aquele estava sendo o melhor momento desde que deixara o quarto.

"Você deveria mostrar um pouco mais de amabilidade com as garotas, Chefe."

"É mesmo? Pois eu penso o contrário." _Eu sabia. Tudo estava perfeito demais._

"Qualquer um teria notado o sorriso falso e a gentileza forçada. Você é o futuro Chefe da Família. É esperado que você receba bem essas pessoas."

"Eu não as destratei e dancei com todas elas. Minha função foi realizada com perfeição e as idiotas não pareceram incomodadas. Não me peça para fazer além do necessário, Peppe. Você sabe que isso é impossível."

O Braço Direito abaixou os olhos, encarando o fundo da caneca e abrindo um sorriso fraco, triste.

"Você não deveria chamá-las de idiotas. Para essas garotas você é uma pessoa incrível. Elas provavelmente passaram horas escolhendo vestidos e arrumando os cabelos, somente para estarem bonitas esta noite. É uma grande falta de respeito não dar valor ao esforço das outras pessoas."

"Eu admiro o esforço, mas isso não é problema meu." Francesco serviu-se de mais torradas. "Não pedi que viessem, muito menos enfeitadas. E você só diz isso porque está de fora e não precisa suportar os comentários chatos e vazios. Por uma hora inteira eu ouvi sobre laços e romances tolos feitos para garotas tolas. Eu sorri, eu fingi interesse e fui muito melhor companhia do que elas mereciam. Só não me peça mais do que isso. Pensar que terei de retornar para aquelas conversas me faz querer fingir qualquer coisa, somente para ser enviado mais cedo para a cama."

"Seu pai ficaria decepcionado, Chefe."

"Eu sei. Ele é o único motivo que me faz não ir embora. Eu jamais faria isso com meu pai." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos foi sincero. Ivan era a pessoa que ele mais respeitava e falhar com aquele homem estava definitivamente fora de cogitação.

"Eu gostaria que você dedicasse uma parte desse respeito aos seus convidados." Giuseppe disse baixo. "Eu me coloco no lugar daquelas garotas e imagino o quão triste deve ser receber o tipo de tratamento que você oferece. Eu ficaria realmente machucado."

"Eu nunca o tratarei dessa forma." O herdeiro dos Cavallone virou-se e segurou o pulso de seu Braço Direito com força. Aquela conversa ridícula já havia ido longe demais. _Por que ele defende aquelas idiotas? Por que ele se dá ao trabalho de querer que eu dê atenção às pessoas que não merecem nada. Nada! Por que ele não vê que eu trocaria tudo isso por cinco minutos somente ao lado dele? Em silêncio, em qualquer lugar, no meio da neve, com frio, com fome e com sede? Por que ele não vê que eu não tenho olhos para mais ninguém? _

Francesco pousou a xícara sobre a mesa e soltou o pulso do homem louro. Permanecer ali estava fora de cogitação.

"No mês passado uma dessas garotas se confessou para Enrico. Ela jurou que estava apaixonada e entregou cartas e cartas sobre belos sentimentos e amores eternos. Enrico a rejeitou, claro. E, então, sabe o que aconteceu? Semana passada ela se confessou para mim! O mesmo discurso, os mesmos _belos_ sentimentos dessa vez foram direcionados a mim. É lindo, não? Como o amor dessas garotas é forte e eterno." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentia o sangue ferver. Ele estava cansado de tentar abrir os olhos daquele homem. Cansado de ouvir sobre pretendentes e a necessidade de continuar a Família... Cansado de ouvir dos lábios da pessoa que amava que ele deveria estar com outra. "Tudo o que elas querem é um idiota que pague os vestidos, os bailes e os romances tolos. Qualquer um serve, qualquer um! Agora não me venha com discursos sobre oferecer além do necessário para esse tipo de gente, porque eu não o farei."

O herdeiro dos Cavallone afastou-se sem olhar para trás. Seus passos o levaram novamente ao hall, mas dessa vez seu humor não foi capaz de melhorar, nem sequer para fingir interesse quando uma das garotas se aproximou. Francesco caminhou para uma das extremidades, seguindo até a área que não era reservada para os convidados e entrando no escritório. Um longo suspiro escapou por seus lábios quando ele sentou-se em um dos lados do sofá, afrouxando a gravata e abaixando a cabeça. _Eu fiz de novo. Droga, eu fiz de novo! _O barulho que vinha do hall era alto, mas o rapaz de cabelos castanhos sabia que não seria importunado ali, pelo menos no que dizia respeito a algum dos convidados. Entretanto, o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre um membro da Família...

Uma rápida batida na porta anunciou que o herdeiro dos Cavallone infelizmente não teria seus tão esperados minutos de solidão e sossego. A porta foi aberta, e Francesco limitou-se a virar o rosto, não sabendo se ficava feliz ou irritado com a pessoa que caminhou até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

"O que houve?" Catarina pousou a mão sobre a testa do rapaz de cabelos castanhos. "Você está com dor de barriga?"

"Não." O herdeiro dos Cavallone riu. "Eu só queria um pouco de s_ossego_." A palavra foi dita com ênfase.

"Eu entendo. Eu também vim aqui por isso." A garota de cabelos ruivos balançava os pés no ar, já que eles não conseguiam alcançar o chão. Os olhos cor de mel fitaram sua pequena companhia, que não parecia sua irmã de todos os dias. Intimamente ele sentia falta das roupas sujas de terra e molhadas, os cabelos bagunçados e o sorriso sincero e não forçado.

"Sobre a sua roupa..." Francesco levou a mão até uma parte do vestido e sorriu. "Desculpe por ter rido. Não foi engraçado e você não está feia."

Catarina afastou-se um pouco, olhando o irmão com uma careta. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos riu, recostando-se melhor ao sofá. _Quando foi que eu parei de me divertir com essa garota? _A resposta ficou em pé, ajeitando a calda do vestido com certo trabalho.

"Eu preciso voltar agora. Eu achei que você estivesse com dor de barriga, mas já que não está então eu não tenho nada a fazer aqui." A menina de cabelos ruivos ergueu os olhos castanhos. "E eu não fiquei chateada. Você é estúpido, Francis, e fala muita bobagem."

Catarina acenou e se afastou, mas o herdeiro dos Cavallone assoviou baixo, chamando sua atenção.

"Nunca mude, Catarina. Se um dia você começar a falar sobre vestidos e romances eu prometo que deixo de ser seu irmão."

Catarina olhou para Francesco e balançou a cabeça em positivo, respondendo um sério "Certo". A porta foi aberta e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos fechou os olhos, recostando a nuca à parte alta do sofá. _Eu quero subir e passar o resto da noite dormindo. _O barulho do baile tornou-se mais alto no instante em que a porta foi reaberta. O herdeiro dos Cavallone permaneceu como estava, imaginando que sua irmã havia retornado por alguma bobagem.

"Catarina, se você continuar entrando e saindo, papà vai perceber que estou aqui." A voz de Francesco soou baixa e cansada. Ele estava exausto.

"Seu pai já sabe que você está aqui, Chefe. E eu temo desapontá-lo, mas não sou Catarina."

Os olhos cor de mel se abriram devagar, mas o rapaz de cabelos castanhos não encarou sua nova companhia. Giuseppe caminhou até o sofá, fazendo o mesmo caminho que a garota ruiva havia feito há poucos instantes.

"Posso?" O homem louro apontou para o assento vago ao lado de seu Chefe. A resposta foi um menear de ombros.

O Braço Direito acomodou-se e permaneceu em silêncio. O herdeiro da Família engoliu seco, sabendo muito bem que precisaria utilizar aquela oportunidade para se desculpar. Entretanto, ao contrário da irmã, dizer um simples "desculpe" para aquele homem era uma tarefa árdua.

"Eu sinto muito pelas minhas palavras, Francesco. Eu fui indiscreto e o irritei. Espero que me perdoe." A voz de Giuseppe soou baixa, como sempre. Aquela pessoa raramente aumentava o tom de voz.

"Eu não estou chateado." _Mentiroso. _"E eu devo um pedido de desculpas também." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos virou-se um pouco, esboçando um sorriso tímido. "Eu fui mal educado e acabei dizendo grosserias, desculpe se eu o ofendi."

"Não ofendeu." Giuseppe abriu um genuíno sorriso. "Para ser sincero, eu gostei de ouvir o que você realmente pensa."

"É-É mesmo?" O herdeiro dos Cavallone virou-se um pouco mais, surpreso. Normalmente a sua insolência era sempre resolvida com algum esporro. _Se eu tivesse dito tudo aquilo a Mario eu certamente teria levado um sermão._

"Sim. Mesmo que eu não concorde com o que você disse, eu gostei de saber que a pessoa que eu devo servir não é um fantoche que obedece a tudo sem questionar. Eu me senti orgulhoso, de verdade."

Francesco sentiu quando suas bochechas se coraram, e imediatamente o garoto virou o rosto, cruzando os braços e tentando esconder a súbita timidez. Todas as vezes que o homem de longos cabelos louros o elogiava, era como se de repente tudo fosse perfeito no mundo. Todavia, aquela oportunidade não poderia ser somente utilizada como um pedido de desculpas. _Se eu não for sincero, aqui e agora, a situação irá se repetir e teremos novamente aquele desentendimento._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos virou-se, engolindo a timidez e decidido a colocar uma pedra sobre aquele assunto.

"Peppe, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido."

"Qualquer coisa." O Braço Direito virou-se, encarando seu Chefe de frente. Seus olhos verdes brilharam com a simples menção de se fazer útil. _Tolo! Algum dia eu vou me aproveitar do seu "Qualquer coisa" e então não terá volta._

O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone entreabriu os lábios, porém, pela terceira vez alguém entraria no escritório. Giuseppe e Francesco ficaram em pé ao mesmo tempo, como se de repente o sofá houvesse sido infestado por formigas.

"O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?" A voz de Mario era tão rígida quanto a expressão em seu rosto. "Francis, você deveria estar lá fora, entretendo os convidados. E, você, Giuseppe, o que faz aqui? Desde quando é a função do Braço Direito permitir que o Chefe deixe de fazer seu trabalho?"

"E-Eu sinto muito." O homem louro se perdeu com as palavras. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele queria defender sua companhia, mas verdade fosse dita, nenhum deles tinha coragem suficiente para encarar o homem ruivo parado à porta. Mario era uma ótima pessoa, mas, quando o assunto era trabalho, ele se transformava totalmente e era simplesmente impossível encontrar argumentos. "Nós já estávamos saindo, não, Chefe?"

"S-Sim!" O herdeiro deu um passo à frente. "Eu me senti mal... dor de barriga." _Obrigado, Catarina!_

"É mesmo?" O Braço Direito de Ivan fingiu surpresa. Era tão clara a maneira como ele não havia acreditado que Francesco recuou o passo que havia dado. "Quer que eu vá à cozinha e prepare um chá _forte_ para você, Francis? Oh! O que acha de pedir algo para Ottavio? Enrico está fora do país, mas o pai está no baile... algo para mentiras!" Mario apontou para os dois, apertando os olhos. "Vocês tem um minuto para sair daqui depois que eu fechar a porta. Um minuto!"

O ruivo fechou a porta, e os dois presentes no escritório se entreolharam, contando até dez e então saindo às pressas. Não havia sinal do Braço Direito de Ivan e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos respirou parcialmente aliviado. Ele se sentia bem por ter escapado apenas com um sermão, mas a simples ideia de retornar ao baile o fez pensar que seus preciosos minutos, no fim, não serviram para quase nada. _Bom, é hora de ir. _O futuro Chefe ajeitou a gravata e suspirou cansado.

"O que acha de um passeio pelo jardim?" O Braço Direito apontou para o corredor. O lado direito levaria ao hall, mas o esquerdo era caminho até a parte de trás da mansão. "Nós estávamos conversando, não? Você tinha algo para me pedir."

"Você está realmente curioso, Peppe." Francesco riu, tentando não mostrar seu rosto corado. Um momento a sós com aquela pessoa era mais do que ele merecia depois de seu péssimo comportamento naquela noite.

Giuseppe sorriu e piscou com um dos olhos, apontando para o lado esquerdo do corredor. Os dois começaram a caminhada com passos rápidos, mas logo ela se tornou uma breve corrida. Alguns subordinados apareceram no caminho, a maioria responsável pela segurança. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos apenas acenou, agradecendo pelo trabalho árduo. A porta de saída não estava trancada e, quando Chefe e Braço Direito ganharam o jardim, nem o vento frio e nem a neve foram capazes de pará-los. O herdeiro dos Cavallone precisou de alguns segundos para retomar o fôlego e os dois decidiram caminhar até um dos bancos que ficava rente à mansão. Dali era possível ouvir o baile, mas o som era mais baixo do que no escritório e ambos sabiam que não seriam importunados. _Oh!_ Francesco ficou surpreso ao sentar-se. Seus olhos cor de mel automaticamente encararam o entorno e ele reconheceu o carro de Alaudi. _Então ele veio!_

"Lembra-se quando brincávamos aqui?" A voz do homem louro ao seu lado fez com que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos afastasse a imagem do Guardião da Nuvem de sua mente. _Alaudi tem sorte. Ele pode ficar no segundo andar, sem precisar lidar com nada disso!_ "Nós construímos vários bonecos de neve durante todos esses anos."

"Você gosta de falar do passado, não?" O futuro Chefe riu baixo. Ele não se importava de reviver certos momentos, principalmente as brincadeiras. Entretanto, o que o incomodava era o tom de voz que seu Braço Direito sempre usava. Como se sentisse falta daquele tempo. _Ele ainda me vê como uma criança. Aos olhos de Peppe eu ainda sou aquele pirralho que se escondia nas pernas das pessoas. Eu sou um homem agora._

"Eu acho que vivemos duas vezes quando relembramos, ainda mais se as memórias são agradáveis." Giuseppe afundou um pouco mais o rosto dentro do cachecol branco. Quando vestia aquele sobretudo creme e o cachecol claro, aquela pessoa parecia ainda mais frágil.

"Eu prefiro o agora." Francesco sentiu sua expressão se tornar séria. "Eu gosto de pensar que as lembranças que são feitas hoje serão recordações melhores no futuro."

"Você tem razão!" O homem louro sorriu e virou-se para seu Chefe. "Então, permita-me perguntar o que você gostaria de me pedir. Perdoe a insistência, mas é a primeira vez que você me pede algo, e estou um pouco receoso sobre isso."

O herdeiro dos Cavallone ainda encarava o jardim cheio de neve quando aquelas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Aquele local guardava todas as suas lembranças, todos os seus momentos. E a pessoa que estava ao seu lado havia feito parte de todos. Quando ele começou a andar, a falar, a ler e a escrever, Giuseppe esteve ao seu lado o tempo todo, como uma sombra, observando e mantendo-se presente. Todavia, já não era suficiente. Há algum tempo Francesco percebeu que tê-lo como Braço Direito não era o que ele queria. O problema estava justamente no _querer_. _Eu sei que nunca vai acontecer, mas dói ouvir certas coisas. Eu posso escutar isso de qualquer pessoa menos dele._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos suspirou e jogou o corpo um pouco para trás, apoiando as palmas das mãos no banco gelado. Seus olhos cor de mel fitaram o céu e um segundo suspiro cortou o ar, deixando seus lábios e formando fumacinhas.

"Eu quero pedir que não fale mais sobre garotas comigo. Como eu devo tratá-las, o que eu devo fazer e principalmente me lembrar de minhas obrigações. Eu sei que as garotas que vieram aqui esta noite esperam que eu demonstre interesse, e acredito que até meu pai pense o mesmo. Eu sei disso e sei bem de minhas responsabilidades, mas eu não gostaria de ouvir isso dos _seus_ lábios."

"Eu compreendo." Giuseppe respondeu sem hesitar. "E peço que me desculpe novamente por ter sido indiscreto. Isso não voltará a se repetir."

"Obrigado." O futuro Chefe virou o rosto e sorriu para sua companhia. Estava frio e seu rosto estava vermelho, então ele sabia que poderia corar sem ser descoberto. "Sabe, Peppe, eu gostaria que nada mudasse." Francesco retirou uma das mãos do banco e a levou até a do homem de longos cabelos louros. Elas estavam sobre os joelhos, frias e pálidas. _Diga! Diga! Diga!_ Aquele movimento foi tudo o que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos conseguiu fazer.

"Eu também." O Braço Direito abaixou os olhos verdes e moveu os dedos, entrelaçando-os aos de seu Chefe. O contato direto, a maneira como os dedos se encontravam e se tocavam... era definitivamente perfeito. O gesto, porém, durou poucos segundos e então Giuseppe ficou em pé, como se houvesse se lembrado de alguma coisa. _O baile..._ "Nós precisamos voltar. Aguente somente por mais algumas horas e então estará livre."

"Certo." O herdeiro dos Cavallone ficou em pé, coçando a nuca. O baile havia começado insuportável, mas naquela altura do campeonato os poucos minutos que passou na companhia daquele homem foram mais do que suficientes. "Ah, Peppe! Quando a festa terminar, passe no meu quarto. Eu preciso entregar o seu presente de Natal."

"P-Presente?!" Pavor cortou o belo rosto do louro. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e Francesco sentiu uma vontade absurda de envolver aquela pessoa em seus braços. _Adorável. Simplesmente adorável._ "M-Mas eu não comprei nada, Chefe. E-Eu não sabia. Por favor, perdoe-me, eu–"

"Não há necessidade. Conversamos sobre isso depois." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos riu. "Apenas não se esqueça de passar lá, está bem?"

O Braço Direito concordou, mas passou o caminho de volta para a mansão sussurrando para si mesmo sobre presentes e vergonha. O baile ainda acontecia quando o futuro Chefe retornou, e as garotas voltaram a cercá-lo. Francesco sorriu e desculpou-se pela ausência, alegando que não se sentia bem. As jovens moças suspiraram e o levaram até um canto do hall, fazendo-o sentar e prometendo que o fariam companhia. Intimamente o rapaz de cabelos castanhos queria se livrar de todas e sair dali, mas estranhamente a festa tornou-se bem mais suportável e menos enfadonha. Ele não sabia se isso derivava do descanso que tivera ou dos preciosos minutos que passou ao lado de Giuseppe. O que ele, porém, sabia, era que não havia nada mais interessante de se observar naquele resto de noite do que a expressão problemática e perdida que o homem de cabelos louros esboçava. O Braço Direito havia caminhado até um local distante, mas aonde tivesse visão do que acontecia. Os olhares se encontraram e Francesco sorriu. _Um dia eu direi. Um dia eu vou tirar tudo isso do meu peito._

**x**

O restante do baile passou maçante, mas o rapaz de cabelos castanhos achou que sobreviveu melhor do que o esperado. Catarina havia se retirado antes de todos, sonolenta e completamente exausta. O herdeiro dos Cavallone precisou ficar um pouco mais, porém, quando os convidados começaram a se dissipar e seu pai foi até a entrada, despedindo-se de quem deixava o hall, Francesco soube que seu sofrimento havia terminado. Giuseppe aproximou-se e ficou ao seu lado, e naqueles curtos minutos em que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos passou se despedindo dos convidados ele nunca havia se sentido tão à vontade em uma festa.

"Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Chefe." O homem jovem e louro disse pomposo.

"Eu sei, mas obrigado." O herdeiro ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu. "Você ficará esta noite na mansão, não?"

As bochechas do Braço Direito se tornaram rubras e até mesmo Francesco sentiu-se tímido naquele momento. _Mario irá para casa, então Peppe passará a noite aqui._ Durante o baile, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos viu o Vice-Inspetor de Polícia e deduziu que o moreno faria companhia ao Braço Direito de seu pai. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone sabia que, quando Mario levava o amante para casa, Giuseppe sempre dormia na mansão para dar privacidade aos dois. Eles nunca conversaram sobre aquilo, nem mesmo com relação a Ivan e Alaudi, mas para Francesco nada parecia anormal. O que o deixava envergonhado era imaginar que ele mesmo sentia algo similar pelo homem louro ao seu lado, mas que, infelizmente, seu final feliz jamais aconteceria. _Eu nunca terei a chance de ter um momento particular com ele..._

O Braço Direito seguiu o Chefe durante todo o caminho. Eles cruzaram o hall e acenaram para Ivan e Mario, desejando e recebendo boas-noites. A escadaria, entretanto, foi a parte mais penosa e cada degrau pareceu um martírio. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos bocejou ao entrar no quarto, e Giuseppe veio logo atrás, fechando a porta.

"Deixe-me fazer isso, por favor." O homem louro apressou-se quando o herdeiro dos Cavallone ligou a luz e fez menção de acender a lareira. As cortinas estavam abertas, então a outra iluminação vinha da belíssima lua cheia.

A lareira foi acessa em segundos, aquecendo o cômodo que agora contava também com a iluminação elétrica. Francesco agradeceu e fez sinal para que sua companhia esperasse, enquanto ele se afastava para it até o closet, em uma das extremidades do quarto. O que ele procurava estava recostado ao fundo do largo guarda-roupa, enrolado por um pano branco. Suas mãos seguraram a peça retangular com firmeza, sentindo o seu peso.

"Não serei humilde. Eu sei que você irá gostar." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos pousou a peça em frente ao Braço Direito. "Feliz Natal, Peppe."

Giuseppe encarou o que tinha diante de seus olhos, mas recuou momentaneamente. Sua mão direita se esticou incerta e temerosa, puxando o lençol branco. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram devagar, encarando seu Chefe e voltando a olhar para a peça.

"F-Francesco..." A voz do homem louro soou baixa. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus olhos úmidos com lágrimas. "E-Eu não posso aceitar."

"Mas claro que pode; já aceitou. Desculpe, mas não tenho como devolver. Se você não o quiser eu pedirei a Mario que o _jogue_ no quarto de brinquedos velhos."

"Não!" A resposta saiu automática, e o Braço Direito levou a mão aos lábios, desculpando-se com aqueles belos olhos. "M-Mas eu não sei o que dizer. Eu não _mereço_ algo assim."

"Não diga bobagens." _Você merece tudo o que eu puder dar. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Eu daria todo o meu dinheiro, tudo o que eu tenho material por você._

O presente de Giuseppe era um largo e caríssimo quadro de um pintor italiano. O homem havia feito apenas dez trabalhos em toda a sua vida e aquele, em particular, retratando uma cena de floresta em que uma jovem lia, recostada a uma pedra, havia conquistado o homem de cabelos louros desde a primeira vez que o vira, no início do ano, em uma feira de artes na França. Naquele momento o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone soube que faria o impossível para adquirir o quadro e foi basicamente o que ele precisou fazer. A peça havia lhe custado nove meses de mesada – o que era um valor altíssimo – o suficiente para trocar boa parte da frota de carros da Família. _Vê-lo sem palavras, corado e tão feliz... valeu cada centavo._

O Braço Direito encarava o quadro com uma expressão digna de uma criança que havia ganhado o melhor presente de Natal do mundo. O pano branco voltou a cobrir o quadro, e Francesco o levou novamente ao closet, prometendo que o manteria em um lugar fresco e longe de umidade até o dia seguinte.

"Escolha um belo local para pendurá-lo, Peppe. Ele merece ser visto."

"O-Obrigado. Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer, Francesco. Honestamente, ainda acho que não deveria ter feito isso. Eu sei quanto vale o quadro. Por favor, reconsidere."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos fez negativo com a cabeça, sentando-se sobre a cama.

"Você me ofende dessa forma e deveria saber disso."

"Eu só acho que o dinheiro poderia ser melhor investido." Giuseppe sentou-se ao lado de seu Chefe, sorrindo de canto. "Presentear um empregado com algo assim é um absurdo."

"Você não é um empregado e eu o proibi de dizer essas coisas, lembra?" O herdeiro dos Cavallone ficou sério. Eles já haviam conversado sobre aquilo. Antigamente sua companhia vivia se chamando de "empregado" e "subordinado". Foi preciso uma discussão seguida por uma longa conversa para colocar fim aquele hábito. _Todas as vezes que eu ouvia "empregado" meu peito doía. Eu odeio quando ele se subestima. Se ao menos Peppe pudesse se ver como eu o vejo... _

"Desculpe." O homem louro desculpou-se mais três vezes antes de continuar. "Eu não tenho nada preparado, perdoe-me. Você sempre disse que não se importava com presentes e a única vez que eu ofereci algo você me pediu que parasse. Sinto que estou em um grande débito com você, então, se tiver algo que queira, peça."

"Qualquer coisa?" Francesco engoliu seco. _Isso é ridículo. Ele jamais aceitará._

"Qualquer coisa!" Os olhos verdes brilharam e o Braço Direito sorriu. Ele estava decidido a retribuir.

"Certo..." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos coçou a nuca e respirou fundo antes de se virar. "E-Eu quero um beijo."

Giuseppe piscou várias vezes e o olhou, tentando entender o que havia acabado de escutar. Sua expressão era de pura dúvida, mas o homem de cabelos longos e louros apenas deu de ombros e inclinou-se à frente, depositando um casto e gentil beijo na testa do herdeiro dos Cavallone.

"O que você está fazendo?" Francesco esbravejou. O que era aquilo?

"Você me pediu um beijo... você sempre me pedia beijos nos seus aniversários."

_Existe um limite para a ingenuidade, Giuseppe! Você está cruzando a linha!_

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos colocou a mão na testa, revirando os olhos e voltando a encarar sua companhia. Sua timidez havia desaparecido, dando lugar a uma insolente seriedade. _Eu sei que ele nunca me amará como Alaudi ama meu pai, mas eu aceitarei qualquer coisa. Eu só preciso dessa lembrança para levar comigo para sempre._

"Eu estava me referindo a um beijo... de verdade. Eu quero que me beije como se fossemos amantes."

E, assim como anteriormente, a expressão no rosto do belo homem louro mudou drasticamente. A dúvida deu lugar às linhas duras e sérias e o Braço Direito ficou em pé, dando as costas e cruzando os braços.

"De onde você tirou isso, Francesco?"

"Você disse que eu poderia pedir qualquer coisa."

Giuseppe virou-se e o olhar que lançou para o garoto sentado na cama foi totalmente desaprovador. O famoso não-seja-insolente tipo de olhar que somente aquela pessoa possuía.

"Eu irei fingir que não ouvi o que você acabou de dizer, está bem? O que acha de sairmos no próximo final de semana? Podemos almoçar juntos naquele restaurante que você adora. Por minha conta."

"Como fazíamos quando eu era criança, não é?" Francesco apertou os punhos. Ele estava irritado.

"Sim!"

"Quando é que você vai abrir os olhos e perceber que eu não tenho mais cinco anos?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ficou em pé, diante do louro. Eles não eram da mesma altura, mas naquele momento ele se sentiu muito mais alto. "Eu pareço uma criança para você? Eu falo como uma criança? Minha voz te lembra a de uma criança? Meu trabalho, minhas decisões... Não ouse dizer que eu ajo como uma criança!"

O Braço Direito engoliu seco e permaneceu em silêncio. Seu olhar, porém, esteve o tempo inteiro fixo em sua companhia.

"Você já beijou alguém, Francesco? Você ao menos sabe o que é isso?" A voz de Giuseppe saiu baixa e estranhamente séria.

"N-Não!" O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone respondeu temeroso. Oportunidades não lhe faltaram, mas ele jamais permitiu que garota alguma encostasse um dedo em qualquer parte de seu corpo.

"Você precisa escolher a pessoa certa. Não pode ser algo assim... repentino." O homem louro suspirou resignado, voltando a se sentar na cama e fazendo sinal para que o garoto o acompanhasse. "O seu primeiro beijo será parâmetro para todos os outros. E, honestamente, você quer se lembrar dos lábios de outro homem futuramente?"

"Não." Francesco sentou-se e respondeu direto. "Eu quero me lembrar do _seu_ beijo." _Embora, para ser sincero, eu gostaria de não precisar beijar mais ninguém_. _O único que eu quero é você, tolo!_ Os lábios do Braço Direito se fecharam e ele encarou o chão, visivelmente desconcertado com aquele comentário. "Se você _realmente_ não quiser eu aceito o almoço no restaurante." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos forçou-se a sorrir. _Você sabia que isso aconteceria..._

Giuseppe permaneceu em silêncio por quase dois minutos. Seus olhos verdes pareciam ver algo no tapete, alguma coisa que nenhum outro mortal seria capaz de enxergar. Quando seu rosto ergueu-se, ele continuava com as bochechas coradas, mas havia algo diferente em suas expressões.

"Certo. Eu te darei o beijo. _Um_ beijo."

"M-Mesmo?" O herdeiro dos Cavallone arregalou os olhos. Era impossível!

"Desistiu?"

"Claro que não!" Francesco respondeu decidido. "Apenas diga o que eu preciso fazer."

"Feche os olhos." A voz do louro soou baixa. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos obedeceu prontamente. "Quando eu encostar meus lábios aos seus, eu quero que os mova devagar. Não precisa ter pressa. Eu não irei a lugar algum."

O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu cada fibra de seu corpo tremer em antecipação. Seu coração batia rápido, descompassado e chegava a ser difícil até mesmo respirar. Ele sentiu o colchão tornar-se mais baixo quando o Braço Direito se inclinou, mas nada o fez entrar tão em pânico quanto a respiração de Giuseppe próxima à sua e o cheiro do perfume de sua companhia. Os lábios se encontraram devagar, tímidos e incertos. Francesco não conseguia se mover, sentindo o contato se tornar maior quando o louro começou a mover os próprios lábios. Eles eram quentes e macios, exatamente como em suas fantasias. A mão direita de Giuseppe tocou a de seu Chefe e foi aquele inusitado contato que despertou Francesco de sua paralisia momentânea. Seus lábios moveram-se devagar, sentindo melhor os de seu parceiro.

"É suficiente, não?" A voz saiu sussurrada, em um timbre que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos nunca havia ouvido. Ele sentiu o rosto do Braço Direito encostado ao seu, como se ele tentasse esconder a face em seu ombro.

"Não..." A própria voz do herdeiro dos Cavallone soou rouca, abafada e envolvida pelo clima que havia se formado. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele se sentia tão consciente de seus sentimentos e desejos por aquela pessoa. "Eu quero um beijo real. Eu quero um beijo _seu_. Eu quero sentir _você_."

Giuseppe soltou um longo suspiro, mas nem isso foi capaz de aplacar o espírito de Francesco. Ele permaneceu irredutível, esperando sua companhia dar o próximo passo. A espera, porém, não foi longa e no segundo seguinte o rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu novamente os lábios se encostarem, entretanto, desta vez a língua do louro deslizou devagar para dentro de sua boca. O choque inicial fez o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone agarrar com força o terno do homem em seus braços. O Braço Direito pareceu sentir a tensão, deixando que uma de suas mãos tocasse a nuca de sua companhia, massageando-a levemente, como se pedisse que ele se acalmasse. Francesco sentiu sua própria língua se mover, encontrando a de Giuseppe. A sensação percorreu todo o seu corpo e seus lábios se entreabriram um pouco mais, intensificando a carícia.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos nunca havia feito aquilo na vida. Por diversas vezes alguma garota tentou roubar-lhe um beijo, mas ele sempre deixou claro – e de maneira parcialmente ignorante – que não tinha interesse naquilo. E, verdade fosse dita, o herdeiro da Família não tinha interesse algum no sexo feminino. Seu corpo não reagia de nenhuma maneira, e o simples pensamento de que a continuidade do legado dos Cavallone dependeria dele e de um suposto filho era suficiente para deixá-lo noites sem dormir, imaginando como conseguiria a proeza de dividir a cama com uma mulher. Todavia, a parte que realmente o incomodava não se limitava somente ao futuro incerto e distante, mas sim ao simples e inegável fato de que ele era apaixonado por Giuseppe. Aquele sentimento sempre existiu em seu peito, mas somente ao tornar-se um pouco mais velho foi que Francesco entendeu o que tudo aquilo significava. O beijo que havia requisitado de maneira egoísta nada mais era do que uma forma de obter qualquer coisa daquele homem, o mínimo possível, migalhas emocionais. _Ele nunca será meu. Este provavelmente é meu único momento._

A mão do rapaz de cabelos castanhos tocou a cintura do louro e a distância entre eles diminuiu. O beijo se tornou mais intenso conforme as línguas se encontravam, envolvendo-se e fazendo o corpo inteiro do futuro Chefe dos Cavallone tremer de excitação. Por quanto tempo ele passou ali, perdido no contato mais íntimo e agradável de sua vida, seria difícil dizer. Os lábios inevitavelmente se afastaram, requisitando ar. Entretanto, nenhum deles realmente pôs um ponto final à carícia e Francesco usou a oportunidade para roubar um rápido segundo beijo. Era viciante.

"Você pediu um beijo..." A voz do Braço Direito saiu rouca, mas ele permaneceu imóvel. A total falta de vontade para lutar era quase palpável.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos inclinou-se à frente, e foi impossível que um terceiro beijo não acontecesse. O corpo de Giuseppe cedeu e o herdeiro dos Cavallone inclinou-se um pouco mais, ficando parcialmente sobre ele. Dessa vez a carícia não foi comportada ou contida. Francesco sentiu seu casaco ser puxado e sua mão deslizava pela cintura do homem que estava por baixo, enquanto sua língua procurava provar cada cantinho da boca do louro. As diversas camadas de tecido evitavam um melhor contato, e foi graças a elas que o Braço Direito conseguiu ser a mão responsável e interromper o beijo no exato momento em que o herdeiro dos Cavallone tocava sua coxa esquerda.

"Chega, Francesco." Giuseppe o empurrou levemente na altura do peito e saiu da cama às pressas. Suas mãos ajeitaram as roupas, mas ele ficou de costas o tempo todo.

Francesco permaneceu sentado, puxando discretamente um dos travesseiros e o colocando sobre seu colo. _Eu tenho apenas 15 anos. Essa foi a maior emoção da minha vida, _ele disse para si mesmo, tentando justificar a ereção em seu baixo ventre_. _O louro virou-se após alguns segundos e o encarou sério. Todavia, as palavras lhe faltaram.

"Obrigado, Peppe." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sorriu e coçou a nuca. "Desculpe por obrigá-lo a fazer isso. E não se preocupe, ninguém saberá disso."

"Eu não fui obrigado." O Braço Direito respondeu confuso. "Mas agradeceria se mantivesse a discrição, Chefe."

"Não se preocupe." O futuro Chefe riu. "Eu guardarei o quadro, então, boa noite."

"Boa noite." Giuseppe aproximou-se e tocou a cabeça de Francesco bagunçando-a de leve. Seu corpo inclinou-se e ele afastou a franja antes de depositar um gentil beijo na testa do garoto. "E Feliz Natal."

A figura do louro retirou-se do quarto e Francesco jogou-se na cama. Seu corpo abraçou o travesseiro e virou-se, afundando o rosto na roupa de cama e sentindo as bochechas se tornarem escarlates. Havia sido bom. Havia sido simplesmente ótimo. Seus lábios ainda podiam sentir o calor, a pele e principalmente o leve gosto de vinho. Nunca, em sua curta vida, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos havia se sentido tão feliz e realizado. _Eu finalmente consegui o que eu sempre quis,_ o herdeiro dos Cavallone sentiu o sorriso diminuir gradativamente, até se transformar em uma fina linha, _o problema é que agora eu quero mais. Eu quero tudo o que ele pode me dar. Eu quero um beijo como esse durante todos os dias da minha vida._

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Segundo especial de final de ano entregue!

Reconheço que essa fanfic foi escrita com muito mais amor, provavelmente porque eu estava morrendo de saudades desses personagens. Desde o começo eu tinha a intenção de fazer uma fanfic tripla, para agradar aos leitores de todas as formas. Como eu já disse anteriormente, esta e _Family Business_ são prólogos para a longfic que será postada no ano que vem. Eu deixei várias dicas sobre a temática, então não direi nada mais a respeito do plot, a não ser que espero conseguir postar logo.

Sobre a continuação, ela deve sair em meados de fevereiro (espero) e eu decidi que a escreverei como fiz com Vendetta. A narração será dividida em POVs, assim, aqueles que preferem casal x e y, não terão motivos para tristeza.

Bem, o terceiro especial será postado amanhã, no dia de Natal. Sim, outra postagem diária!

No mais, agradeço aos leitores por acompanharem mais um projeto :D

Obrigada e Feliz Natal!


End file.
